Fiel a tí
by JessJe Yaoi
Summary: En medio de una crisis, Hal y Barry se conocen, e inician una atribulada relación. Aprenderan con los años a amarse y ser fieles, no importa lo que suceda. Mientras que otros personajes se irán conociendo, afianzando relaciones y lealtades, que perdurarán. Precuela de "Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche" - HalBarry
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un inicio no siempre es alegre  
**

 **Sipnosis:** Dos eventos trágicos cambian por siempre la vida del joven Barry Allen, mientras que al otro lado del país, un joven de Coast City decide iniciar un viaje que sin saber, lo llevará a que ambos se encuentren.

* * *

 **Setiembre, 1981 Central City.**

-¡Barry! ¡Barry, hijo! ¡Es hora! –gritaba Nora desde la sala.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? Nos están esperando –le dice Henry inquieto.

-¿No te lo imaginas?... ¡Bartholomew! ¡Baja cariño!

Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen, de 7 años, rubio como sus dos padres, de ojos azules como su madre, era el gran orgullo de sus padres. Resulto ser tan brillante como su padre, un recién graduado médico, pero tenía un carácter muy noble y quieto.

En el ático, el pequeño estaba apenas abriendo los ojos, recostado en un viejo colchón rodeado de comics. Poco a poco, fue reaccionando, y al escuchar la voz de su madre, intentó ponerse de pie, y cayó en el suelo.

-¡Hijo, ¿estás bien?! –pregunta Nora al escuchar un estruendo arriba.

-Emmm… sí, mamá, ya bajo –le responde frotándose la rodilla. Se puso los tenis rápidamente y bajó por las escaleras.

Su padre le esperaba sonriente. -Cómo tardaste.

-Lo siento, papá –le responde cabizbajo. El mayor le alborota el pelo rubio. –Tranquilo, vamos entonces.

-Cuídense los dos –les dice Nora mientras le da un beso a Barry y le acomoda el pelo y la ropa.

-Mamá, mamá… por favor, ya –le pide Barry incómodo, haciendo que su madre sonría.

Henry se despide besándola a Nora y va hacia el auto. Barry va primero a su habitación y saca un par de comics más.

-Barry… -le llama Nora nuevamente.

-Sí, ya voy mamá.

Corre hacia afuera, pero es detenido por Nora, -Oye, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Barry sonríe y le da un sonoro beso en el cachete. –Lo prometo mamá.

El niño va hacia el auto, vigilado por su madre. La rubia suspira al ver el auto alejarse y entra. Va a su vestíbulo y saca varias carpetas que tenía bajo llave. Se sienta y se pone a revisar nuevamente la información que había reunido. Toma el teléfono y hace una llamada. –Con Bateman, gracias… sí señor, creo que encontré el punto de encuentro… será esta noche… sí señor, estaré ahí.

Nora se quita el delantal y va a su recámara. Su trabajo era peligroso, pero necesario, confiaba en que su esfuerzo era recompensado al mantener la ciudad a salvo.

Entre tanto, Henry llevaba a Barry a la Feria Científica de la Universidad. Barry estaba emocionado, habían dos cosas que le apasionaban: las ciencias y los comics. Al llegar, se encontró con una pareja de amigos de su padre y a su hija menor. Barry estaba distraído en la Feria, pero su padre estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Henry? –le pregunta Charles.

-Yo… dejé la billetera en casa, ¿podrías echarle un ojo a Barry? Vendré rápido.

-Claro, ve tranquilo.

Henry se acercó a su hijo, que estaba distraído con la explicación de un experimento químico, -Hijo, iré a casa un momento –le susurra.

-¿Algo le pasó a mamá?

-No, no, Barry… debo ir a recoger un par de cosas. Tú quédate aquí, Charles te vigilará, estamos amigo.

-Estamos –le responde sonriente. Henry le besa la frente y sale del edificio.

Pasaron varias horas, y Henry no volvía. Barry estaba inquieto. La feria ya había terminado, y Charles y su esposa estaban indecisos sobre qué hacer. Finalmente deciden ir a la casa de los Allen.

Ya había anochecido. Barry miraba por la ventana preocupado. Estaba en el asiento de atrás, observado por la hija menor de los West, -Oye, Barry. ¿Qué le pasó a tu papá? –le pregunta inocente. Barry no le contesta. Estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, cuando el auto paró a una cuadra de su casa.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta la señora West, al ver acordonado el lugar. Charles sale del auto y se acerca a uno de los oficiales.

-¿Sucedió alguna cosa, Bryant? -le pregunta a su subordinado.

-Sargento, hubo un homicidio.

Barry observa a Charles, su rostro había cambiado completamente. Charles llamó a su esposa y esta salió del auto. Algo no estaba bien, no entendía que pasaba, pero sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí. Barry salió del auto y corrió hacia su casa. Ignoró los gritos de Charles, necesitaba llegar a casa, ver a sus padres. Pasó en medio de los oficiales que simplemente ignoraron que estaba ahí. Entró a la sala y fue cuando vio una sábana cubriendo un cuerpo. Barry se acercó, cuando escuchó los gritos de su padre.

-¡Pero qué demonios les pasa! ¡Yo no la maté, lo juro! –les insistía, pero los oficiales lo mantenían sujeto. En ese momento, se quedó frío al ver a Barry frente al cuerpo de Nora.

-Barry, Barry hijo, sal, por favor.

El niño no entendía que pasaba. Charles entró a la casa y vio a Barry. Antes que pudiera acercarse, Barry levantó la sábana y vio el rostro inerte de su madre, frío en el piso.

-¿Mamá? –susurró.

Charles tomó a Barry en los brazos, pero este intentaba zafarse.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué le sucede a mi mamá? ¡Mamá! -gritó, mientras Charles lo sacaba rápidamente de la casa. Barry seguía llamando a Nora, en medio de sollozos desesperados, pero calló cuando vio que se llevaban a Henry esposado.

-¿Porqué… porqué se llevan a mi papá? ¡Papá! -insistía.

Henry vio con dolor a su hijo desesperado, -Por favor, déjenme hablar con él.

-Imposible, Allen, entre…

-¡Está inconsolable! ¡Por favor, solo déjeme calmarlo! ¡Le juro que me iré tranquilo después!

El oficial ve a su superior, y este accede. Llevan a Henry con Barry, Charles lo pone en el suelo, y al ver que su padre se arrodilla frente a él, lo abraza y llora en su hombro.

-Ey, ey, campeón. Mírame a los ojos, amigo.

Barry obedece. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y su rostro húmedo. –Escucha, algo malo pasó, pero quiero que recuerdes esto. No importa lo que escuches, ten por seguro que te amó por sobre todas las cosas, y también… también amo a tu mamá. Nunca lo olvides hijo. Quiero que… que te quedes con Charles, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras esto se arregla, te comportarás, y serás un buen niño. Yo… yo volveré, te lo prometo.

Barry asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla. –Quiero que seas muy valiente, hijo. Y si alguna vez estás en peligro, quiero que corras muy, muy rápido, y no te detengas. Te amo amigo.

Los oficiales lo levantan y se lo llevan a la patrulla. Al ver que los forenses iban a sacar el cuerpo de Nora, Charles toma a Barry y se lo lleva. El niño estaba tranquilo. Simplemente se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Charles. Por sus ojos aún caían algunas lágrimas, pero en calma, casi resignado a confiar ciegamente en la promesa de su padre.

La patrulla arrancó, y Henry vio a Barry a lo lejos, hecho pedazos. Charles lo metió al niño en el auto, y arrancó. Después de ese día, pasarían 10 años para que Barry volviera a poner un pie en ese barrio y en la casa que fue su hogar.

* * *

 **Julio, 1990. Washington, DC.**

-¡Harold! ¡James! Apresúrense –les gritaba su madre desde su asiento, acompañada por su hijo menor, Jack.

Los dos mayores corrían con refrescos y snackes variados. -¿En cuál número sale papá? –pregunta Jim al tomar asiento.

-Es el tercero, y luego, el quinto –le responde Jack mientras ve el Programa.

Martin Jordan era piloto de las Fuerzas Areas de Estados Unidos. Aunque era militar, en ocasiones, se organizaban eventos para el público. De los tres hijos, era el del medio, Hal, el que más le entusiasmaba. Soñaba ser piloto como su padre, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos, que ya tenían metas definidas. Jessica, la madre de los tres Jordan, siempre le atemorizaba ver a su marido en uno de los "aparatos infernales" como ella los llamaba, pero era imposible convencerlo que se retiraba. Pasaron los minutos, y el evento inició. Los aviones iban y venían, haciendo trucos espectaculares, para el deleite de las personas que estaban ahí. Hal se imaginaba que algún día él estaría en los aires, tal y como su padre. Era el momento del tercer número. Cuatro aviones, entre ellos el número 17, que piloteaba su padre, harían un espectáculo único. Y así fue. Surcaron por los aires, haciendo piruetas espectaculares, dejando sin aire a Jessica, asustados a Jim y Jack e impresionado a Hal. Terminó el número y siguió otro más.

Y luego, el quinto y último número, esta vez, con los 9 aviones participantes. Hal observó al avión 17 bajar a toda velocidad hacia el suelo y luego, hacer una curva para tomar impulso e ir nuevamente hacia arriba, siendo rodeado por los otros aviones. Dio una vuelta en el aire, cuando Hal vio algo que salía del ala derecha. –Algo está mal –dijo. Pero ninguno de sus acompañantes puso atención. Hal se puso de pie, sin quitar la vista del avión de su padre, cuando fuego apareció en el ala. Un grito ahogado se escuchó. Jessica se puso de pie, al igual que sus otros hijos. El avión de Martin empezó a caer. Hal veía desesperado, -Sal, por Dios, sal del avión, abre tu paracaídas… ¡papá!

Pero no había movimiento, la gente empezó a correr al ver que el avión se aproximaba a ellos. Jack y Jim corrieron, al igual que Jessica, pero ella se detuvo al ver a Hal inmóvil.

-¿Hal? ¡Harold!

Hal estaba inmóvil. Seguía esperando, con fe, que su padre saliera, pero la distancia se acortaba. Jessica lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a correr. El avión finalmente cayó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban Hal y su familia. El castaño corrió con dirección al avión, pero Jessica lo detuvo.

-Hal, por Dios, ¡Qué haces!

-¡Tengo que sacar a papá!

En ese momento, el avión explotó haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, y que escombros cayeran sobre ellos. Hal abrazó a su madre y la cubrió. Había humo y polvo, cuando Hal abrió los ojos. Su madre estaba al lado suyo. Veía que movía sus labios, pero no escuchaba su voz. No entendía que pasaba, se sentía conmocionado. Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

El goteo del suero hizo que fuera poco a poco despertando. Le dolía la cabeza y los brazos. Los levantó con lentitud, los tenía vendados, y le habían puesto una vía. No había alguien en el cuarto. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero se sentía débil para intentarlo. Escuchó la puerta, y se alegró de ver a su madre. Ella tenía algunos cortes, pero estaba bien.

-Mamá… mamá, ¿y papá? ¿Lo viste? ¿Cómo está?

La mujer no supo que decirle. Se sentó en la silla frente a él, y lo tomó de la mano. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Hal empezó a negar, -No, no. Papá no murió, él está bien. Mamá, ¡él tiene que estar bien!

-Hal, hijo… -simplemente le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

El castaño empezó a llorar desesperado. Jessica lo abrazó y lo intentó calmar, pero era inútil. El corazón de Hal estaba roto completamente.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del país, Barry estaba por graduarse por fin. Iris corrió a su habitación y lo llamó con insistencia, -¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Es hora de irnos! –le decía feliz, ya que también era su promoción.

Barry miraba su reflejo en el espejo. En unos meses sería ya un adulto, y pronto entraría en la universidad, pero su mente estaba fija en un objetivo. Abrió la puerta de su armario y sacó una caja llena de carpetas. Pruebas, testimoniales, que había recopilado desde hacía 3 años.

Buscaba una respuesta de lo había sucedido en casa, quién había asesinado a su madre y había inculpado a su padre. En 9 años lo había podido ver unas cuantas veces. Y cada vez que iba a la prisión, estaba más demacrado. La esperanza se había desvanecido de su mente hacía mucho. Y mientras su padre sufría en prisión, Barry estaba decidido, encontraría a quienes habían destruido a su familia.

-¡Barry! ¡Vamos! –le insiste Iris.

Suspira, guarda todo en la caja y la vuelve a meter en el armario. Toma su birrete, y se ve en el espejo. Sonríe, no porque tenía razón de sonreír. Llevaba casi una década fingiendo una sonrisa que no existía.

-Estoy listo, Iris –le dice mientras sale de su habitación, lleno de dolor y odio contenidos.

* * *

 **Octubre, 1990. Yale University.**

 **POV Barry**

 _"Vaya, me siento exhausto. Fue un día largo, entre clases, entrega de trabajos, la ida a la biblioteca y al laboratorio… ni siquiera pude almorzar bien. Nunca pensé que la carrera de químico era tan agotadora. Sin embargo, debo seguir. Es duro adelantar materias, pero debo hacerlo si quiero graduarme antes. Necesito hacerlo. Un año más aquí, es otro que papá seguirá en prisión. La última vez que lo visité, fue antes de ingresar a la universidad. Estaba muy feliz. Por mis notas, gané una beca y por suerte no tuve que generarle más molestias a los West. Ya han hecho mucho por mí._

 _Papá se veía muy bien. Por su buen comportamiento, le dieron libertad para trabajar en la enfermería de la prisión. Después de 9 años de no ejercer, ahora se siente algo satisfecho. Sin embargo, el tiempo encerrado ha hecho mella en su apariencia. Su cabello rubio se ha emblanquecido, algo extraño en un hombre que acaba de pasar sus 40. Aunque se ha hecho más grueso, pues dedica tiempo a las pesas. Sin embargo, no es feliz, ¿cómo podría estarlo? Perdió a mamá, a mí y su libertad, por algo que no hizo, porque él no es culpable, lo sé._

 _Por muchos meses intentó demostrarlo, pero al final, la corte lo sentenció 30 años. Apenas ha descontado 10. Siempre que lo visitaba, me preguntaba por mi estadía en la casa de los West, mis notas, si tenía amigos, si me había enamorado ya, y al final, siempre mencionaba a mamá. Sus ojos siempre brillan al decir su nombre. Pero nunca ha hablado de esa fatídica tarde, hasta el último día que nos vimos…"_

 **Flashback**

-Papá, ¿qué sucedió ese día… cuando asesinaron a mamá? – _le pregunté sin más miramientos. Pronto me iría, y ya siendo un adulto, tendría más oportunidad de investigar. Pero papá desvió la mirada inquieto_ , -No quiero hablar de eso Barry.

-Tal vez podamos descifrar lo que sucedió juntos.

-Ya pasaron 10 años Barry, no es posible…

-Mira, he estado investigando… - _Él se enderezo de la silla molesto, mientras intentaba explicarle_. -… Recopile información sobre lo que sucedió, lo que salió en la prensa, tengo las transcripciones de las declaraciones de los testigos y…

-Basta, Barry… solo basta. Termina con esto.

 _Me quedé extrañado por la negativa de su padre_ , -Nora murió, nada de lo que hagas hará que vuelva, así que sólo déjalo.

-Pero papá…

-¡Te he dicho que te detengas! – _Me gritó_ -¿Quieres terminar como ella? Barry… por favor, sólo olvídalo. Vive tu vida, ve a la universidad, hazte químico, cásate y… sé feliz. Por favor hijo.

 _No le insistí más. Se puso de pie, para ser llevado a la celda nuevamente, pero antes se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Aprovechó la proximidad y me susurró_ , -Recuerda siempre lo mucho que los amo.

 _Después de ese día, quise obedecer a papá. Entré al campus y me dediqué a estudiar. Pero cada vez que decidía deshacerme de las pruebas, me echaba para atrás. No podía ser de otra forma, debo liberarlo, él merece una vida, ser libre otra vez y limpiar su nombre._

 **Fin POV**

Entre tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, en una ciudad cercana, una explosión hizo que los transeúntes volvieran a ver inquietos.

Varios encapuchados estaban asaltando un auto blindado. Con armas de alto calibre y sofisticado equipo, abrieron el vehículo, y amordazaron a los guardas que iban con el dinero.

Las patrullas empezaron a acercarse, pera debían retroceder, ante la potencia de las armas de los delincuentes. Mientras tres estaban conteniendo a la policía, los otros dos sacaban el dinero. La gente apenas se acercaba, algunos no salían de los edificios ni se acercaban a las ventanas. Estaban acostumbrados a que cosas así pasaran, los índices de delincuencia eran altos.

Ya estaban casi listos, iban a su vehículo, en ese momento fueron interceptados por la policía, pero uno de ellos tomó a uno de los guardas, mal herido, como escudo humano.

-¡Muévanse! ¡O le vuelo los sesos!

Los policías empezaron a caminar hacia atrás, cuando una ráfaga roja y azul llegó y uno de los delincuentes voló por los aires. Los otro cuatro y la policía se quedaron inmóviles sin entender que pasaba. Luego un segundo y un tercero fueron llevados también. A unos cuantos metros, una joven egresada universitaria, grababa con su cámara, sin perder detalle. Los dos delincuentes que quedaban estaban aterrorizados. El líder no soltaba a su rehén, pero saltó del susto cuando su compañero al lado desapareció también.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Voy a matarlo si no me dejan ir!

En ese momento, la policía, los transeúntes, el rehén y el ampón se quedaron mudos cuando la figura de un hombre bajó lentamente por los aires, hasta quedar frente al malhechor. Éste dejó de apuntar a su cautivo y puso su pistola en la cabeza del hombre, pero este agarró el arma y lo arrugó con su mano. El raptor aligeró su agarre y el guarda salió corriendo.

-¿Quién… quién eres?

El hombre sonrió, tomó al hombre del cuello y lo levantó como si nada, llevándolo con los policías.

-Creo que no hará más problemas. Pueden llevárselo.

El desconocido deja caer al hombre a los pies de un policía, que rápidamente lo esposa.

-¿Y los otros? –le pregunta otro oficial un poco nervioso.

El extraño señala hacia arriba. Los cuatro estaban colgando de un poste, noqueados.

-No despertarán por algún rato –les dice tranquilo.

La joven que estaba grabando se acercó a él impactada, -¡Oye tú! ¿Eres un super hombre o algo así?

Kal – El sonrió a la chica y se fue volando, dejando a todos atónitos. Y a Lois Lane encantada, _"Bien, con este video, me irá muy bien en mi entrevista con el Sr. White"._

Ya en la tarde las imágenes de Lois estaban en los principales noticiarios, -Ey, chicos, mamá, vengan, ahí está –gritaba Jack emocionado.

Jessica no se movió de la cocina, para ella era un loco disfrazado, pero James y Hal corrieron a la sala. -¿Ese es? –pregunta el menor.

-Así es…

-¿Pero es un alien o algo así? –pregunta Hal dudoso.

-Nadie sabe, pero la reportera le llamó Superman.

Los tres hermanos Jordan miraban con atención la televisión. Así como millones alrededor del mundo. La primera grabación del Hombre de Acero se transmitió incluso en el Tibet. En Lhatse, las personas paraban en los ventanales de los negocios para ver al hombre de rojo y azul surcando el cielo y atrapando ampones. Entre esa gente, un mochilero, de pelo negro y ojos azules, no perdía detalle de la noticia. Sus dudas crecían al ver a ese extraño ser, y se preguntaba cuáles eran sus verdaderas habilidades. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse, Bruce tenía una larga distancia que recorrer aún, para seguir con su entrenamiento.

* * *

 _-Barry, hola_.

El rubio sintió una gran alegría al escuchar de quien había velado por él todos esos años, -Ey, Charles, ¿cómo está todo en casa?

El mayor se quedó en silencio unos segundos, -¿Charles?

 _-Barry, tienes que volver a casa._

-¿Qué sucede?

 _-Tu padre… lo siento Barry, Henry falleció._

* * *

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

-Debemos hacer algo con él papá –le dice Iris con un poco de angustia. –Hablé con su compañero de cuarto, Barry está completamente trastornado. No come, casi no duerme, toma casi todas las noches, están fallando con sus clases… No podemos seguir en Central City y no hacer nada por él –le insistía la pelirroja

Su hermano Ray estaba viendo la televisión, sin ponerle mucha atención. Charles estaba terminando su café, antes de irse al trabajo. –Iris, te entendiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada en este momento…

-Él solo nos tiene a nosotros papá.

-Hija, ya hablé con él, pero entiende, es un dolor que le será difícil superar.

-¿Y mientras tanto nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, mientras él se destruye, ese es tu plan?

Ray apagó la televisión y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? Ray, también tienes que opinar también –le insiste Iris, pero este la ignora y sale de la casa.

Charles suspira, -No le digas nada a Ray, sabes que siempre fue muy aparte de Barry.

-Sí, pero en un momento así, debería bajar un poco su actitud, Barry nos ayudó en todo lo que pudo cuando mamá murió. Él debería entender lo mal que está Barry ahora.

-No lo presiones hija.

Mientras la discusión seguía en la casa de los West, a varios kilómetros de ahí, otra ocurría entre Hal y su madre.

-¡Te lo prohíbo Harold! ¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión como esa, después de lo que vivimos con la muerte de tu papá?

-Lo siento mamá, pero es mi decisión, mi vida.

La mujer no podía creer la terquedad de su hijo. Sus hermanos no opinaban al respecto, pero entendían a su madre.

-Mira, hijo. Eres inteligente. Tienes… la posibilidad de integrarte a algún instituto. No tienes que ser universitario para…

-Madre, por Dios, ¿qué quieres, que sea mecánico, pastelero, contador? Yo no sirvo para eso.

-Entonces, has los trámites para entrar a la universidad el otro año.

-Mira, Jack está estudiando leyes, James quiere ser ingeniero, son… inteligentes, buenos estudiantes. Yo no sirvo para eso.

-Sé que la escuela fue un poco difícil para ti…

-¿Difícil? Es un milagro que me haya graduado. Lo siento. Además, mamá, entiende una cosa, toda mi vida me preparé para ser piloto, ese ha sido mi sueño desde…

-Desde que veías a tu padre piloteando, pero eso fue lo que lo mató. ¿Tienes idea de lo que será para mí y tus hermanos si terminas como él?

El castaño río, -Mamá por favor…

-Dios, porque tomas las cosas a la ligera…

-Y ¿por qué tú lo tomas todo tan en serio? –le dice divertido –Mira, no terminaré como él. Tendré cuidado. Además… no busco ser un simple piloto, quiero ser militar, servir a mi país y seguir los pasos de papá.

-Es lo que más temo, Hal, que termines como él.

-Te prometo que te sentirás orgullosa de mí. El mundo verá nuevamente a un Jordan surcando los cielos.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, Barry estaba en un bar cercano al campus. Estaba por tomar su tercer cerveza cuando alguien se la quitó de la mano y se dirigió a la camarera. –Ya no le sirva más, deme la cuenta por favor –le dice Ray.

Barry gruñe al verlo, -¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo se sienta a su lado tranquilo –Vengo a hablar contigo.

Barry ríe ante el comentario, -¿Así? Viví contigo 10 años y no recuerdo alguna vez que te hayas sentado conmigo a charlar. Y ahora vienes, ¿qué demonios quieres Ray?

No le responde, paga la cuenta y se lo lleva del brazo fuera del bar. Al salir Barry lo hace a un lado y empieza a caminar.

-Barry… -le llama, pero el rubio lo ignora. Va hacia un parque y se sienta en una banqueta fastidiado.

-No quiero hablar contigo Ray, esfúmate.

-No lo haré –le responde tranquilo al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que todos? 'Entiendo lo que sientes, el dolor pasará, si necesitas desahogarte, estoy aquí'. ¡No estoy para los mismos discursos! ¡Regresa a Central City!

-No voy a decirte nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

Ray silencia por unos segundos, y luego sonríe, -Quiero decirte que… no tengo idea de cómo te sientes. Es cierto que mamá murió, y fue un dolor terrible. Pero lo que te ha tocado vivir… ha sido más desgarrador.

-¿Se supone que quieres consolarme con esa basura?

-No, no busco eso. Vine a disculparme contigo. Yo… pase mi vida tratando de no involucrarme con vos, no porque me resultaras molesto, simplemente no tenía el valor de acompañarte a enfrentar un dolor tan terrible. Y cuando mamá murió, te veía haciendo lo posible por animar a Iris y a papá, te dedicaste a atender a la gente que se acercaba al velorio, y te encargaste de arreglar el cuarto de mamá y recoger sus cosas, porque nosotros no estábamos en condiciones de hacerlo. Siempre estuviste ahí, para nuestra familia, esforzándote por no ser una molestia para nosotros. Lo irónico es que siento que soy yo quien te debo mucho. Me duele que tu padre haya muerto….

-Él no murió simplemente –le dice afectado –Ray, él… se mató. Se rindió y terminó con su vida. Siempre me decía que nos amaba, pero… me dejó. Así de simple. Dime, ¿cómo puedo enfrentar un dolor como ese? ¿Cómo puedo…?

-¿Perdonarlo?

Barry asiente mientras deja que sus lágrimas salgan libres. Ray quiere abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero no lo hace, eso no es lo que él necesitaba en ese momento. Se queda ahí, esperando que saque su resentimiento.

-Fue un cobarde… eso es. Mi papá fue un grandísimo cobarde. Sabes que investigué… se lo dije la última vez lo que vi, que tenía información, que ahora como adulto, podía buscar pruebas para liberarlo pero… él me ordenó que no lo hiciera. No puedo entender su actitud… por más, que lo pienso, no lo comprendo, y siento rabia contra él. Me hace dudar, y no quiero hacerlo, Ray. No puedo dudar de mi padre, después de tantos años, la idea que él haya sido capaz…

-Entonces no lo hagas. Piensa, que tuvo una vida difícil en prisión.

-Pero tal vez yo hubiese podido…

-¿Qué cosa, Barry? ¿Crees que papá no investigó? Es policía, e hizo todo lo posible por encontrar algo para sacarlo de ahí, y no pudo. Se le cerraron todas las puertas. A veces… no hay respuestas que satisfagan. Lo que queda es… ver hacia adelante.

Barry se quedó pensativo, -Eso no va a volver a ocurrir, no lo permitiré.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que vivimos, perder a mamá, y que inculparan a papá, eso pasó porque no había suficiente evidencia y la que había estaba contaminada. Te aseguro que hubo un mal manejo de las pruebas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy convencido de eso.

-Entonces… demuéstralo. Aunque él murió, limpia su nombre. Pero no dejes que esto te destruya. ¿Qué logras emborrachándote? Solo preocupas a la gente que le importas, como Iris y papá.

-¿Y a ti no? –le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, que el pelirrojo responde igual. Se pone de pie y le tiende la mano. –Vamos, chico listo. Te llevo al dormitorio.

Mientras iba en el auto, Barry no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hablado con Ray, en lo que sentía, pero sobre todo, en las últimas palabras que Henry le había dicho, "Recuerda siempre lo mucho que los amo"

De una forma o de otra, debía hacer justicia por su padre, por su madre y por él mismo, se debía eso, la vida se lo debía. Mientras Barry reflexionaba, Hal acomodaba sus pertenencias en el sitio que sería su hogar por los próximos 3 años. Su objetivo estaba decidido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Sacó de su maleta la última fotografía que se había tomado la familia completa. Sonrió al pasar el dedo por la imagen de su padre, y la dejó sobre su cómoda. Su único proyecto en la vida era ese, no había pensado en otra cosa que ser piloto de la Fuerza Área y estaba muy próximo a conseguirlo.

Después de dejar a Barry, Ray siguió su camino por carretera a Central City, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Sí cariño.

 _-Hola Ray, es que…_ -se le corta la voz a Mary

-¿Qué sucede linda? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Mary no sabía que decirle. Había practicado muchas veces esa conversación, pero ahora, no tenía idea de cómo empezar. – _Ray, algo pasó y bueno…_

El joven paró su auto, y esperó a que su novia hablara. –Amor, por favor, no me asustes, ¿qué sucede?

 _-Ray… es que… tenía un atraso y… bueno. Fui al médico._

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par, -¿Estás… estás embarazada?

Mary no respondió, simplemente se echó a llorar. Ray colgó. Salió del auto y se quedó viendo al horizonte. No había edificios cerca, y la noche estaba lleno de estrellas. No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a sonreír. " _Voy a ser padre… voy a tener un hijo"_ , Se decía con alegría.

No esperaba algo como eso a sus 21 años, pero ahora, no podía sentir una alegría mayor. Tomó el teléfono y le marcó inmediatamente. Mary se limpiaba las lágrimas, cuando oyó el teléfono, tenía dudas pero contestó, -Ray… amor, perdona… si no quieres comprometerte…

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –le preguntó sin dudar.

La rubia se quedó muda ante la propuesta, tan impactada, que las lágrimas cesaron de inmediato.

-Yo…

-Linda. Te amo, y quiero que nos casemos y tener a nuestro hijo.

-Pero… Ray –le decía con una sonrisa torpe –Apenas estamos estudiando, tu no trabajas, ¿Cómo podríamos…?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no me importa. Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Mariah Johns, te lo pido otra vez, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Sí… ja, si quiero.

Los dos reían como tontos, pero ilusionados. Ante tanto infortunio últimamente, los West vivirían una gran alegría, una nueva vida llegaría pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un asesino sin rostro y sin nombre**

 **Sipnosis:** Mientras un suceso trágico vuelve a golpear a Barry y los West, Hal recibe un regalo de un extraño visitante

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Barry observaba aquella caja de cartón con atención. ¿Limpiar el nombre de su padre? Pero, ¿cómo? Aquella frase dicha por su padre la última vez le pesaba. Él los amó, lo sabía. No sólo tuvo que enfrentar el infierno estando encerrado, había perdido al amor de su vida y a su hijo. Por eso no entendía. ¿Por qué se había quitado la vida? ¿Por qué había dejado de luchar, después de 10 años preso? Algo no encajaba. Fue el timbre del teléfono que lo sacó de su estado.

-Iris, hola.

 _-Barry, ¿cómo has estado?_ –Le preguntó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa, ya que últimamente Barry no respondía de buena manera el teléfono.

-Muy bien, de echo. ¿Qué sucede?

 _-Pues, te tengo una novedad, así que espero que estés sentado, porque seguro te impactará la noticia… seremos tíos._

-¿Tíos?

* * *

 **Junio, 1991. Central City**

Barry salió del taxi y se quedó de pie, frente a la casa West. Suspiró con alivio, la última vez que había estado ahí, fue al morir su padre. Ni siquiera había ido en diciembre. Pero después de varios meses, era hora de ver a su familia adoptiva y por supuesto, conocer al nuevo miembro. Entró por la puerta principal, -¿Hay alguien en casa?

Escuchó pasos que venían desde el segundo piso. Sonrió al ver a Iris que venía a su encuentro. La joven lo abrazó con alegría.

-Por fin, estás aquí.

Ella se aleja y le sonríe tímidamente. Barry había cambiado. Se veía más alto, y había aumentado su contextura, era obvio que estaba ejercitándose. Pero sobre todo, sonreía como había mucho tiempo no hacía.

Barry dejó la maleta en el suelo y fue hacia la sala, -¿Y el resto?

-Oh, en el patio. Papá quiso hacer una parrillada para darte la bienvenida. Ray fue por bebidas al super y Mary aquí con el bebé.

Barry se sintió emocionado. Al salir, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Charles. –Ya era hora, muchacho –le dice Charles. –No creas que te perdonaré no haber venido en Acción de Gracias y en Navidad.

-Lo lamento, estuve muy ocupado con la universidad, tratando de salvar mis materias. Sabes, como estuve casi ausente un mes –le dice con una triste expresión. El mayor le pone la mano en el hombro, tratando de confortarlo. –Eso es bueno, Barry. Me da gusto que estés aquí.

Barry vuelve a ver a Mary, que estaba sentada, cargando a su hijo. Barry se acercó y la beso en la mejilla. –Hola Barry, bienvenido.

-Gracias –le dice, sin quitarle la vista al pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos.

-Vaya, está inmenso. En las fotografías que me mandó Iris se veía más pequeño.

-Bueno, supongo que así son todos los bebes. Este pequeñín se está estirando muy rápido.

Barry sonrió. El pequeño estaba medio dormido, con su pulgar entre sus labios.

-¿Quieres alzarlo? –le pregunta. Barry se queda frío, sin saber cómo reaccionar. –Yo… es que nunca he alzado a un bebé.

Mary sonríe y le pone su hijo entre los brazos. –Vamos, lo harás bien.

Con nerviosismo, junto sus brazos para acurrucarlo. El bebé abrió sus ojos verdes y miró curioso al extraño que lo cargaba.

-Bueno, no llora. Es una buena señal –le dice su madre, mientras acomoda con cariño el suéter del niño.

Barry se sentía feliz, por alguna razón, ese pequeño le parecía tierno, aunque nunca pensó que le llegaría a gustar los niños. –Es un gusto conocerte, Wallace.

Pasaron algunas horas. Barry no se había despegado de Wally, ni siquiera cuando hubo que cambiarlo. Estaba prácticamente embobado con el pequeño. Iris y Mary estaban sentadas aparte, sin perder de vista a Barry, que con entusiasmo le hablaba a Wally.

-Nunca pensé que vería a Barry hipnotizado por un bebé –le dice Iris sorprendida.

-Y tiene cierto encanto. Desde que alzó a Wally, no ha llorado. Creo que será un papá estupendo.

Iris le sonrió y lo volvió a ver. –La mujer que elija será muy dichosa –dice un poco triste.

Mary la mira extrañada, -¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué?

-Tu cara cambió, pareces un poco afectada.

-No, es… sólo que Barry perdió tanto en su vida. Supongo que será feliz cuando pueda tener su propia familia.

Mientras ellos seguían en el patio, Charles y Ray estaban en el estudio. Charles estaba revisando con atención un expediente que había traído su hijo. Después lo lanzó con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Se dejó caer en la silla. –No puede ser Ray… esto debe ser un error.

Su hijo se sentó cerca. –No lo es. Revisé con atención el informe de la autopsia y lo comparé con las fotografías que le tomaron al cuerpo los CSI, después llevé todo a dos forenses para otra opinión. El informe de la autopsia de Henry no concuerda con las fotografías de su cuerpo. No existe evidencia física que fue suicidio.

-¿Y el médico que lo certificó?

-Fue encontrado sin vida un par de días después de entregar el informe. Papá… algo raro pasó con Henry, y te puedo asegurar que debe estar relacionado con la muerte de Nora.

Charles se paró de su silla. Caminaba de un lado a otro del estudio. –Debemos decirle a Barry.

-¡No! Ray, te prohíbo que le digas alguna cosa a Barry.

-Pero, papá, él piensa que Henry se suicidó.

-Si le dices que no fue así, entrará en desesperación otra vez. Míralo. Al menos ahora está con un poco de paz. Es mejor que siga así, al menos hasta que tengamos algo concreto.

-¿Engañarlo?

-No, protegerlo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, cuatro cadetes iban por su segunda ronda en un bar cercano a la base. Hal estaba con Simon Lewis, Damon Harris y Noah Johnson, celebrando que en cuestión de unas horas, el castaño realizaría su primer vuelo real en un caza.

-Este brindis es por Hal Jordan, el primero del escuadrón que hará un vuelo completamente sólo –decía Damon feliz. Los cuatro y dos mujeres más, chocaron sus vasos y se tomaron un trago. Andrea Hamilton era novia de Noah, y Carol Ferris era su mejor amiga.

-¿Te sientes nervioso? –le pregunta Simon.

-Míralo, si está sudando, y casi pálido –bromea Noah.

-Pues sí, no voy a mentirles. Me siento un poco nervioso, pero también extasiado. He soñado esto por años.

-Estoy segura que lo harás de maravilla, Hal -le dice Carol, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima. Contantemente le coqueteaba, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida de sus acompañantes. Parecía que Hal era el único que no se percataba.

Hal conversaba animadamente con todos. Poco a poco, las cervezas empezaron a tener un poco de efecto en Jordan. Simon lo observó con atención.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que lleve a nuestro piloto a la cama –dice mientras deja algunos billetes sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh, no! Un poco más Simon.

-Lo siento amigo, mañana debes estar a las 9 en el hangar. Dejarte aquí bebiendo es una irresponsabilidad

-Como digas, mamá –le responde fastidiado.

Simon lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva. –Nos vemos chicos.

De los cuatro que quedaban en la mesa, la más inquieta era Carol. Miró hacia la silla de Hal y vio que había dejado su jacket en el respaldar de la silla. Como si tuviera resortes en sus pies, brincó y tomó la chaqueta.

-No te preocupes, Carol, yo se la puedo llevar más tarde –le dice Damon.

-Oh no, yo se lo llevo –le responde y camina con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Damon y Noah sonrieron, -Realmente a tu amiga le gusta Hal –le dice Damon a Andrea, que estaba ajena a lo que pasaba. -¿Carol? Sí, y está decidida a conquistarlo.

Carol fue hacia la puerta, se acomodó el cabello, y salió. Hal era el prototipo de hombre que le fascinaba, alto, castaño, una piel bronceada y una sonrisa cautivadora. Su cuerpo era casi perfecto, bien formado, con músculo, aunque no en demasía y sobre todo, muy alegre. Estaba decidida a que fuera suyo. Volvió a ver el auto, pero no había señales de ellos. Se extrañó y caminó alrededor, entonces escuchó gemidos que apenas eran audibles. Se acercó y quedó impactada al ver a Hal y Simon. Hal tenía al moreno arrinconado sobre la capota del auto. Sus manos abrazaban con fuerza su cintura, mientras lo besaba con intensidad. Simon había rodeado el cuerpo de Hal y seguía disfrutando de los labios del castaño, que sin ningún reparo, tocaba el cuerpo de su compañero de cuarto.

-Mmm… Hal… aquí no.

El castaño bajó sus manos y tomó con fuerza sus caderas. –Vamos Simon, ¿me vas a decir que no era esto lo que querías al sacarme del bar?

-Sí, y dejarte ahí… mientras… esa chica te coqueteaba.

Hal paró en seco y se río torpemente. -¿Coquetearme? ¿Qué chica?

Simon le sonrió. –A veces eres muy inocente Hal

El castaño sonrió y acercó sus labios a los suyos. –Así que me sacaste del bar porque estabas celoso.

-Celoso, por supuesto que no… es sólo que…

Hal lo cayó besándolo nuevamente. Simon intentaba alejarlo, sin mucha fuerza en realidad.

-No… Hal… escucha, mañana…

-No pienses… solo siente.

Hal tomó a Simon, y lo puso sobre el auto, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Carol estaba a unos cuantos metros. Apretó con fuerza la chaqueta y dio media vuelta.

-¿Crees que a Hal le guste Carol? ¿No te ha dicho nada? –pregunta Andrea mientras tomaba su vaso.

-Para nada. En realidad nunca lo he visto con alguien. Cuando sale, es con nosotros dos y Simon.

Carol entró al bar. Sin decir nada tomó su bolso y dejó caer la chaqueta en el asiento.

-Me tengo que ir chicos, algo se presentó.

Noah se quedó extrañado -¿No le diste la chaqueta a Hal?

-No… no lo vi. Debo irme, mañana tengo un compromiso, nos vemos.

-Espera… ¡Carol! –le llamó Andrea extrañada.

La pelinegro no contestó, simplemente se marchó. -¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga?

-Ni idea.

Carol salió del bar. Fue hacia su auto, que estaba en dirección contraria de dónde estaban Hal y Simon. Entró y se quedó inmóvil. Estaba furiosa y resentida. _"Estúpido"_ , pensó, y arrancó su auto.

* * *

En casa de los West, Barry estaba sentado aparte. Mary entró a cambiar a Wally, e Iris decidió acercarse a Barry.

-Ey, ¿por qué tan pensativo? –le pregunta la pelirroja. Barry simplemente sonrió, -Yo… recordaba, es todo.

Iris bajó la mirada, a sabiendas que estaba en su mente. –Sé que los extrañas.

-No… me hacen falta, y me duele haberlos perdido pero… he pensado mucho estos meses. No quiero dedicar mi vida a esta… búsqueda sin sentido. Papá me lo pidió la última vez que hablamos, que dejara esto, que viviera mi vida, y estoy decidido a hacerlo.

Iris sonrió al escucharlo. Se acercó más a él y tomó su mano con suavidad, -Si es así, sabes que no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Barry sintió la calidez de su toque. Tomó su mano con dulzura, y se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Iris se acercó más. Barry volvió a verla, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Iris besó sus labios suavemente. En cuestión de segundos el rubio reaccionó y se puso de pie.

Iris se asustó, -Barry, yo…

-Iris, lo lamento. Escucha, no quiero que te confundas…

-¿Cuál es el problema? –le dice al ponerse de pie frente a él. –Nos conocemos desde niños. Hemos sido amigos, cómplices, estuviste para mí cuando murió mamá, y yo contigo cuando murió Henry. Nos queremos…

-Sí, pero como amigos, casi… casi como hermanos. No puedo Iris, yo… lo siento.

Barry fue hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, cuando Mary bajó con Wally. –Hola, ¿pasa algo? –pregunta al ver el apuro de Barry y el rostro afligido de Iris. –No… no es nada. ¿Y Charles?

-Sigue con Ray en el estudio.

En ese momento, Charles y su hijo seguían discutiendo. –Papá, Barry merece saber la verdad.

-¿Y qué verdad exactamente Ray? ¿Qué a su padre lo mataron, como a Nora? ¿Que no tenemos forma de saber quién fue? ¿Sabes lo que eso provocará en él?

-No lo subestimes papá. Además, nada se gana con engañarlo. Él podrá enfrentarlo, lo conozco, ha madurado.

-¡No! Y es definitivo, te prohíbo que le digas la verdad a Barry sobre Henry.

-¿Cuál verdad? –pregunta Barry al asomarse a la puerta. Ray y Charles se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo sobre mi papá que no me han dicho? –pregunta ya insistente. Ray toma el expediente y se lo entrega. –Míralo Barry, dime que ves.

-¡Ray!

-Charles, por favor –le suplica Barry. El mayor desiste con tristeza. Barry toma el expediente. Reconoce las fotografías, -Él… ese es mi padre –dice con la voz entrecortada.

-Son las fotografías de su cuerpo, durante la autopsia. Mira sus muñecas.

El joven observa con cuidado los cortes. –No es la primera vez que ves fotografías de autopsias, mira el ángulo, y la profundidad.

Barry ve las fotos por un par de minutos. Observa cada imagen, una y otra vez. –No entiendo, esos cortes… el ángulo es saliente hacia la izquierda. Papá era zurdo, no hubiese podido hacer esos cortes. Pero, el informe…

Ray toma el expediente y saca el informe del forense. –Compáralos. ¿Qué puedes ver?

Barry leía. No podía entender, no quería hacerlo, pero era un hecho. –Este informe está mal. No coincide con las pruebas… no entiendo, ¿qué dice el forense de esto?

-Fue asesinado. Encontraron su cuerpo dos días después de que entregó el informe –responde Charles.

Barry empezó a temblar, sin quitar su vista de las fotografías. Ray volvió a ver a su padre inquieto. –Barry, hijo.

-Ustedes… ¿ustedes sabían esto y me lo ocultaron? –les reclamó.

-No, acaban de darme el expediente completo hace unos días. Y después que comprobé la suerte del forense, vine a decírselo a papá.

Barry dejó caer las fotografías sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos. Sintió que perdió el aire por unos segundos.

-Barry, ¿estás bien hijo?

-Los mataron… los asesinaron a los dos –susurró. Tomó las fotografías y el informe y salió del estudio.

-Espera Barry, debes calmarme –le decía Ray que lo seguía al igual que su padre.

-¡Calmarme! ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a calmarme Ray!? Primero mamá, y ahora mi padre. Esto… es una pesadilla. ¿Qué saben? ¿Tienen alguna pista?

Ray se quedó en silencio. –No puede ser… No tienen nada. El asesinato de papá quedará impune también.

-No, no será así, Barry. Yo estoy investigando, no permitiré que algo así pase, no otra vez –le dice Ray decidido.

-Espera, eso no. No eres policía, Raymond, eres forense. No puedes involucrarte en una investigación –le dice su padre. Ya para ese momento, Mary y Iris habían entrado a la sala y escuchaban la discusión sin decir nada.

-Yo lo haré. Encontraré quién o quiénes hicieron esto.

-No Barry tu no…

-¡Es suficiente Charles! –le dice con lágrimas. –No crees que ya perdí demasiado. ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué me quede sentado, esperando por una justicia que no va a llegar? La policía falló, los forenses, los jueces. Yo no lo haré. Encontraré al hijo de perra que destruyó a mi familia.

-¡Vas a exponer tu vida!

-¡Pues que venga! ¡Si ese hijo de puta aparece lo voy a enfrentar! ¡Y si tengo que matarlo lo haré!

-¡Basta Barry! No voy a permitir que te expongas.

-¡No eres quien para impedirme nada Charles! –le grita.

-¡Es suficiente los dos! ¡Dejen de discutir! –reclama Iris.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, frente a frente. Barry finalmente sale de la casa sin decir nada más. Charles vuelve a ver a su hijo, que estaba a su lado en silencio. -¿Por qué hiciste algo así? Si le sucede algo a Barry, Ray…

-¿Será mi culpa? ¿Eso quieres decirme?

Charles no completa la frase, decide irse y encerrarse en su habitación. Iris toma su abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas Iris?

-Con Barry, no pienso dejarlo solo.

La joven se va, dejando a Ray agotado y triste. Se sienta en el sofá. Mary se acerca y le acaricia el cabello.

-Él va a estar bien, Ray.

-¿Y sí papá tiene razón? ¿Si expuse a Barry a un peligro innecesario?

-Fuiste honesto con él. No podía ser de otra forma, es tu naturaleza Ray.

-Debo buscarlo –le dice al ponerse de pie. –Tengo que hablar con él, tratar de calmarlo.

Mary se queda pensativa. –Bien, espera, dejaré a Wally en la cuna e iré contigo.

-No es necesario Mary.

-No te dejaré solo Ray, así que te aguantas. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?

El pelirrojo sonríe y le da un beso. –Te espero en el auto.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Hal y Simon llegaron al cuartel. Entraron sin ser notados por una puerta posterior. Era amanecer miércoles, y era prohibido salir a beber. Pero esas salidas eran comunes por los cadetes. Iban por el pasillo, cuando Hal tomó a Simon de la mano y lo jaló hacia él.

-Hal, aquí no.

Pero éste no hizo caso. Lo arrinconó en la pared y lo besó apasionadamente. Finalmente se alejó, dejando a Simon jadeando. –Te dejé extasiado –le dice sonriendo.

-Cállate idiota. –murmura.

Siguen caminando en silencio. Hal bosteza, -Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

-¿Y así esperas volar?

-Tranquilo, aún tengo 4 horas para descansar, además… me diste la energía que necesitaba. –le dice mientras acaricia su cintura.

-Estas demente Hal Jordan.

Los dos entraron a su cuarto, pero se quedaron congelados al ver a dos oficiales esperándolos.

-Señor, yo.

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación para estar en la calle a estas horas cadetes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. El general Ferris se acercó a Jordan, con disgusto, -Se supone que en pocas horas será tu primer vuelo Jordan. ¿Es así como tomas tus responsabilidades?

-Yo… señor fue solo…

-¡Es suficiente! Lewis, acompáñame –le dice el sargento Jackson. Simon vuelve a ver a Hal, que asiente. Ambos se van, dejando a Hal con el general Ferris. –Es una vergüenza Hal. Nunca pensé que mi mejor cadete fuera tan cabeza dura.

-Señor, lo lamento.

-No lamentas nada, Jordan. Ese es el problema. Te di la oportunidad por respeto a la memoria de tu padre, pero eso no es suficiente para que te comportes. Martin se sentiría avergonzado de ti.

-¡No es así! No he hecho nada de qué avergonzarme.

-¡Te parece poco estar besuqueándote con tu compañero de cuarto en un bar de mala muerte!

Hal se quedó frío, sin saber cómo reaccionar. -¿Te extraña que lo sepa? Los vieron a ambos, Hal. Y llamaron de inmediato al sargento Jackson. Sé que a ti probablemente no te importa, pero imagina lo que será para Simon Lewis. Estas fuera.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Lo que oíste! Quedas fuera del escuadrón.

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-No puedo mantener a un… a una persona como tu dentro del escuadrón. Y probablemente pasará lo mismo con Simon. Recoge tus cosas, te quiero fuera de mi base mañana a primera hora.

Hal se quedó inmóvil. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Ferris salió del cuarto. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

Barry caminó hasta llegar a su antigua casa. Aún era de su propiedad. Algunos años después de la muerte de Nora, Charles la alquiló. Hacía pocos meses la habían dejado. En ese momento estaba vacía. Barry entró y fue al lugar donde había visto el cuerpo de su madre. Recordaba ese día tan nítidamente, como si hubiese sido ayer. No escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Iris se acercó a él.-Llevo horas buscándote.

-Lo lamento.

Iris se aproximó y lo abrazó. Él poco a poco fue respondiendo. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro y lloró como hacía años no lo hacía. En ese momento, Ray y Mary, que habían buscado en su auto por los lugares que frecuentaba Barry, se estacionaron en la casa de los Allen.

-Ese es el auto de Iris.

-Sí, es mejor dejarlos solos Ray. Ella siempre ha sabido como consolarlo.

Él suspira. –Me equivoqué, Mary. Papá tenía razón, Barry no estaba preparado para algo así.

-Creo que él va a estar bien, no te martirices por eso.

Ray se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. –Ray, vamos a casa, estoy preocupada por Wally. Salimos hace dos horas, y siempre pide pecho a esta hora.

El accede y arranca su auto. –Mary. Quiero que Barry sea el padrino de Wally. ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues, si no eras tú, lo hubiese sugerido yo –le responde con una sonrisa.

El auto entró a la autopista. A esas horas, ya se veían varios autos en la vía, y uno que otro camión pesado. Ray aumentó la velocidad y bostezó. –Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

-Ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes.

En ese momento, un extrañó borrón amarillo pasó frente al auto, haciendo que Ray perdiera el control del vehículo.

-¡Pero qué demonios!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Lo viste? Era… como un manchón amarillo.

Con dificultad, intentó mantener el control pero nuevamente pasó el borrón, que esta vez saltó sobre el capó del vehículo. Ray intentó mantenerse en el carril, pero se desvió.

-¡Ray! –gritó Mary mientras tomaba su mano.

El auto salió de la vía, dando vueltas y cayendo en una zanja, varios metros abajo.

Pasó una hora, cuando Iris y Barry regresaron a la casa.

-¿Y esa patrulla? –preguntó Iris. Barry se sintió sin aire, al recordar aquella fatídica tarde. Salió del auto y corrió a la casa. Al entrar, dos oficiales estaban en la sala. Charles, sentado en un sillón, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de Wally que estaba en el segundo piso. Barry se acercó a ellos, -¿Qué pasó? ¿Charles?

Iris entró a la casa y miró a su padre. Éste se puso de pie miró a Barry y luego a Iris, que se acercó a él. –Papá, ¿dónde está Ray?

-Ellos, Ray y Mary.

Iris no entendía que pasaba, le insistía que dijera donde estaba su hermano. Barry volvió a ver a los oficiales. Ambos estaban en silencio, finalmente salieron de la sala. Barry subió al cuarto de Wally. Desde ahí escuchó los gritos de Iris llamando a Ray. En la cuna, el pequeño Wally lloraba, pidiendo la presencia de su madre. Barry lo alzó y lo trataba de consolar, mientras lágrimas amargas caían sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Bután, al Sur del Himalaya**

Gritos de horror se escuchaban en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, en un pueblo alejado. Un grupo de asaltantes atacaban sin piedad. Los pocos hombres del pueblo, todos campesinos, sin ningún tipo de preparación militar, intentaban detenerlos, pero la sangre corrían por las viejas calles de piedras. Algunas mujeres lograron salir con sus hijos, otras quedaron atrapadas por los oscuros seres. Fue un hombre que les hizo frente, un forastero que les atacó. Acabo con uno, y otro, hasta que 15 de ellos estaban en suelo rendidos. Pero eran muchos. Recibió golpes, pero seguía peleando. Las mujeres huyeron ante el caos, mientras el forastero seguía en su dura faena. Sintió un dolor agudo cuando un cuchillo atravesó su piel. Sus piernas quisieron flaquear, pero se sostuvo de pie. Los criminales no sabían si temerle o admirarle. Pero las antorchas de hombres que venían a caballo, hicieron que éstos huyeran, dejando al forastero mal herido. Trató de correr para alcanzarlos, pero la pérdida de sangre lo había debilitado. Cayó de rodillas, cuando caballos lo rodearon. Uno de los jinetes bajó de su animal, y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al instante.

 **Base Militar Tangoe. Nevada.**

Eran las 8 menos 15 de la mañana. Hal estaba sentado en su cama, aun tratando de asimilar todo. ¿Fuera de la Fuerza Área? No, eso era algo que no podía aceptar, no después de tantos años, tanto esfuerzo. Además, la razón de su salida era por demás ridícula. Miró en la silla su maleta recién hecha, pero no la tomó. Salió de su habitación corriendo. En Coast City, Jack estaba por irse a la universidad, cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo ignoró y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Luego de 5 minutos volvió a sonar. Gruñó y fue a contestar, -Mansión de Locos, aquí Jack.

 _-Jacky, te necesito hermano._

La voz angustiada de su hermano menor asustó al castaño, -¿Qué sucede Hal? ¿Estás bien?

 _-No, no lo estoy, necesito tu consejo._

A unos kilómetros de la base. Carol apenas despertaba cuando su doméstica le llevó el teléfono. Lo tomó frustrado. –Aló.

 _-Hola cariño._

-Tío Vince, ¿cómo amaneciste?

 _-Con trabajo linda. Gracias por el dato sobre Lewis y Jordan._

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

 _-Lewis fue sancionado, Jordan quedó fuera del programa._

Carol se enderezó asustada. Eso no era lo que buscaba al llamar a su tío. –Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué tío?

 _-No había salida, Carol. Lewis se salvó pues no tenía vuelo hoy, pero Hal sí, y no puedo tener un hombre con sus inclinaciones en la base. Con respecto a Lewis, me desharé de él muy pronto._

-Bien, tío. Supongo que tienes razón, pero igual me duele por él, Andrea me contó que su ilusión era ser piloto.

 _-Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que actos vergonzosos ocurran en mi escuadrón. ¿Imagina la reputación de nuestro regimiento si llega a hacerse público. Hiciste bien al decirme. Descansa, linda._

Carol cortó con nerviosismo. Ella estaba furiosa con Hal unas horas antes, llamó a su tío, sabiendo que era el superior de él en la base, esperando una sanción para él y sobre todo para Simon, pero no buscaba una resolución así. Entonces pensó que nadie debía saber su relación con el general Vincent Ferris, eso le traería problemas.

* * *

 _-Lo siento, hermano, pero no tengo como ayudarte –le dice Jack. –Si incumpliste con las reglas de la base, tiene derecho a disciplinarte._

-A disciplinarme, no a sacarme del programa. Jack, esto es importante para mí. Estás estudiando leyes, debes saber de algo que pueda ayudarme.

 _-A menos que tengas alguna prueba que violó alguna normativa o está mostrando nepotismo en su acción, no podrías quedarte. Tu amigo ¿también fue expulsado?_

-Emm… no. Afortunadamente está bajo el mando de otro oficial.

 _-Pero, si ambos cometieron la misma falta, ¿por qué te expulsa solo a ti? ¿Pasó algo más?_

-Yo… no sé.

 _-¿Has tenido roces con él?_

-No, más bien soy el mejor de la clase.

 _-¿Y no te dijo la razón de su molestia? Lo que sea que te haya dicho, por más insignificante que sea, te podría ayudar Hal, piensa._

-Es que… es algo muy personal. No sé si deba contarte.

 _-Hermano, si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces en quién, dime._

 **Central City – Edificio de la CPD**

Barry esperaba ser llamado por el forense. Había dejado a Iris con Wally. Charles simplemente no estaba en condiciones para reconocer los cuerpos de su hijo y su nuera. Después de ir a la escena, Barry fue a la morgue. Sentía un profundo dolor, pero debía verlos, debía asegurarse… era demasiado, como si una maldición estuviera detrás de ellos. Sentía la necesidad de comprobar si fue un accidente o no. Apenas ayer Ray le había dicho que su padre había sido asesinado, y ahora, tenía que reconocerlo. Le angustiaba pensar en el sufrimiento de Charles e Iris, y además, en lo que sería del pequeño Wally sin sus padres.

-¿El familiar de Raymond y Mariah West? –preguntó el médico desde la puerta.

Barry se puso de pie lentamente, y con nerviosismo fue hacia él. –Yo soy… soy el hermano adoptivo de Raymond.

El médico lo hizo pasar. Los cuerpos estaban en camas, tapados por sábanas. El lugar era muy frío e iluminado.

-El de la derecha es el varón. El impacto hizo que saliera disparado del auto, tiene varias contusiones en su rostro, además de diversas fracturas. La causa de la muerte fue traumatismo cervical.

-Se rompió el cuello –murmura Barry.

-Así es. La mujer quedó dentro del vehículo, atrapada en el metal. Murió por traumatismo en el tórax por herida penetrante originada por un metal. También varios cortes en su rostro.

Barry se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, en medio de ambas camas.

-Joven, no es necesario que los vea en su condición actual. Tenían sus identificaciones, esto… es solo protocolo.

-No… necesito… comprobar que son ellos y… que la autopsia corresponda con el informe –decía con dificultad. Su voz estaba entrecortada. Había un gran esfuerzo por no llorar en ese momento.

El médico se quedó extrañado, pero entendía su estado. –Bien, como guste. ¿Quiere que le de unos minutos?

Barry asintió, y el forense salió. El rubio sentía ahogo. Tenía frío y su corazón palpitaba. Se acercó a la cama de Ray y levantó la sábana. Soltó un grito ahogado. Las lágrimas salieron incontrolables. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro, deseando sentir alguna calidez de su cuerpo. –Ray… lo lamento. De verdad… lo siento.

Se quedó un par de minutos con él. Se enderezó y acarició su rostro, -Te voy a extrañar hermano.

Luego lo tapó y fue hacia Mary. Al verla, sintió una terrible punzada. Su hermoso rostro, que siempre estaba adornada con aquella inocente y honesta sonrisa, estaba marcada por los cortes del parabrisas. Sin embargo, vio en su expresión una gran paz. Ambos murieron casi al instante. No sufrieron, y eso al menos, fue un consuelo. Sin embargo, ellos no se merecían un final así. Tenían planes, se amaban, tenía un hijo. Era injusto. Tomó la mano de Mary con dulzura y la besó. Decidió recordarla con aquella felicidad que reflejó 24 horas antes, cuando le presentó a su bebé, -Te prometo que voy a cuidar de Wally. Lo voy a proteger por ti y por Ray.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

El general Ferris llegó a la base a primera hora, después de ser llamado con urgencia al auditorio de la base. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a dos de sus superiores, junto con dos civiles, uno de ellos un jovencito que se le hacía familiar.

-Bien, señores, aquí me tienen.

-General Ferris, ellos son el Lic. Arnold Davis, abogado, y su asistente, Jack Jordan.

Ferris volvió a ver a Jack molesto, -Imagino a que vienen a hablar por el ex cadete Harold Jordan, ¿me equivoco?

Afuera del auditorio, Hal esperaba ansioso alguna respuesta, pero además, encontrarse con alguien más. Al verla se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hal, hola. Me extrañó tu llamada, y más encontrarnos aquí. –le dice Carol extrañada.

-Qué bueno verte. Tenemos que hablar.

-Jordan incumplió con las normativas de la base, salió en la noche, se emborrachó y llegó a las cuatro de la mañana, no veo el por qué estamos discutiendo eso ahora.

Davis tomó la palabra, mientras sacaba varios expedientes de su maletín. –Pero Harold no ha sido el único en salir de la base. Tengo en mis manos copias de informes firmados por usted mismo de cadetes que cometieron la misma falta, en un periodo de 5 años y usted nunca tomó una medida tan drástica con ellos, ¿por qué?

-No tengo porque explicar mis decisiones ni a usted ni a nadie.

-Ferris, responde –le dice el general Morris.

-¡Son civiles!

-Soy el representante legal de Harold Jordan, general Ferris. Le sugiero que responda.

-Él era problemático…

-No según su evaluación tres días antes, general Ferris –le interrumpe Jack. –En las observaciones que usted le realizó, alabó sus habilidades y valor, sobre todo, su fuerza de voluntad para superar obstáculos.

-Eso fue antes de esa noche.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le molestó, general Ferris? ¿Qué hizo Hal que le valió ser expulsado del programa? Ya estamos claros que no fue solamente por llegar tarde.

Ferris apretó los puños. Jack observó su lenguaje corporal, y decidió apretar más, -No fue simplemente por salir, sino por lo que hizo al salir. Díganos, general, ¿qué le dijo usted a Hal Jordan cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación?

-No sé qué quieres decir, jovencito.

-Usted no le molestó que llegara tarde. Le enfureció saber que Jordan no es lo que usted esperaba… qué él es diferente, al menos, no comparte los mismos gustos.

-¡Mira, muchachito…!

Davis sacó un listado de 7 nombres y los puso sobre el escritorio. –Estos ex cadetes que estuvieron bajo las órdenes del general Ferris, fueron expulsados del programa por la misma razón que Hal Jordan en los últimos 10 años.

-Es suficiente…

-El general Ferris quería a Harold fuera del programa por su orientación sexual.

-¡Basta! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No tienen como probarlo!

-No… es cierto, es la palabra de Jordan contra la suya, pero también la palabra de estos 7 hombres, además de Simon Lewis, que está dispuesto a confirmar su relación con Hal, de ser necesario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hal también tenía su propio enfrentamiento. –No até cabos hasta un par de días después, cuando hablé con Andrea. Necesitaba saber cómo Ferris y Jackson habían averiguado todo. Pero cuando me dijo que habías salido un rato a encontrarme y luego me dio tu nombre completo lo entendí. Tú eres Carol Ferris, la sobrina del general Vincent Ferris.

-Hal, escucha, tú no entiendes…

-¡Llamaste a tu tío para que me expulsara! ¿Qué debo entender?

-¡Yo no pensé que mi tío te iba a expulsar. Pensé… que seguro te iba a sancionar, pero…

-¿Por qué? Pensé que te caía bien, hasta Simon me dijo que yo te gustaba, no entiendo…

-¡Por Dios, Hal! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? ¡Estabas besando a un hombre!

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Es mi vida! ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones a nadie!

-Pero… tú me gustas…

-Pues qué manera más extraña la tuya de demostrarlo. Escucha… no quiero saber de ti, ¿entiendes? Ahora, lo único que me importa es regresar.

-Pues eres muy ingenuo si piensas que la Fuerza Aérea permitirá que entre sus cadetes haya un… un gay.

-Pues eso está por verse.

* * *

-¡Es una abominación, Jackson! –gritó Ferris.

-¿Disculpe? –le responde Jack indignado. La mirada de Ferris estaba llena de ira, pero eso no intimidó al muchacho. –Vea… usted puede pensar lo que quiera. Pero lo que hizo con Harold Jordan y esos chicos está en contra de las leyes y los Derechos Humanos.

-Sí, sí… ¿cómo piensan que reaccionarán los demás cuando sepan que uno de esos están entre ellos?

-Pues eso será su decisión, general Ferris –le increpa Davis. –Si Jordan no es readmitido en el programa en forma inmediata, llevaremos este asunto ante la corte y los medios de comunicación.

-Ja, ¿cree que alguien le dará atención a esto?

-No lo sé, mi pregunta es, ¿la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos estaría dispuesta a enfrentar un escándalo, por proteger su espalda?

-Bien, creo que es suficiente –interrumpe Jackson. –Vamos a considerar la información y les llamaremos cuando se haya tomado una decisión.

Jack no quería irse, pero Davis le hizo una seña y salieron del lugar.

* * *

En Bután, poco a poco, Bruce fue abriendo los ojos. Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miró alrededor. Era una vieja cabaña. Estaba recostado en un catre, iluminado con una lámpara de aceite. Se sentó en la cama, ignorando el dolor que sentía por la puñalada recibida. Sus heridas habían sido sanadas y vendadas, y su ropa cambiada. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Salió y estudio su entorno. El lugar era rudimentario, no muy diferente a otros sitios de Bután. Era increíble que en estos tiempos, quedaran sitios en la Tierra tan vírgenes y alejados de la tecnología y las preocupaciones mundanas. Algo en esa simplicidad lo llenaba. Si fuese sido otro, en una vida diferente, hubiese preferido vivir así, alejado del bullicio y las preocupaciones de las grandes ciudades. La vida en las montañas es dura, pero pacífica, o al menos eso pensaba hasta el ataque al pueblo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó una voz grave detrás suyo.

Bruce lo volvió a ver. Era un anciano, pero se notaba una gran fuerza física, por su acento, estaba seguro que chino. Su vestimenta era de pieles, tal y como era lo normal en la zona. Carecía de barba, y su cabello era corto. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? –le pregunta el ojiazul.

-Cuatro días. Los primeros dos fue difícil mantenerte con vida. Perdiste mucha sangre, más dos costillas fracturadas y varias contusiones, sin mencionar el golpe en la cabeza que mi subordinado de propinó. Creíamos que eras uno de los asaltantes, pero las mujeres que salvaste nos contaron todo, por eso te traje a mi casa, para que descansaras.

Hasta ese momento, toda la conversación había sido en el idioma de la región. El hombre observaba a Bruce. Era muy diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido. Así que cambió su lenguaje usado, por el inglés, -¿Eres norteamericano?

-Sí –le respondió cortante. El desconocido sonrió. –No eres muy conversador. Bien… desayunemos, necesitas energía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre no respondió. Puso un recipiente con chang, así como pan y queso sobre una mesa con patas cortas. No contaban con sillas, por lo que Bruce se sentó en el suelo y empezó a comer. Era observado con atención por el anciano, hasta que finalmente habló, -¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Porque no eres un criminal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que no te atacaré para llevarme lo que tienes aquí?

El anciano sonrió, -Porque sé de tu búsqueda. Tu viaje lleva varios años ya. Inglaterra, Francia, China, Tíbet y ahora Bután.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Tú… eres Bruce Wayne. Llevas casi 5 años buscando una respuesta, y has acudido a mí por ello.

-Eres… Shinah Matsuda.

El anciano asintió. –Me envió…

-Lo sé, Shao-La. Ahora no pienses, come, bebe y duerme. Mañana empezaremos.

* * *

En casa de los West, Charles seguía encerrado en su habitación. Su rutina las últimas semanas era muy sencilla, salía a mitad de la mañana. Tomaba un jugo, picaba alguna cosa y regresaba a la habitación. Ya en la tarde, si no había cerveza en la casa, la iba a comprar al super y luego se encerraba en la habitación otra vez. Estaba sumido en una fuerte depresión. Iris, por su parte, dedicaba su tiempo a Wally. Y Barry le ayudaba. Pero en dos semanas más volvería a la universidad, y odiaba la idea de alejarse de ellos. Charles no estaba yendo a trabajar, Iris volvería a la universidad y entonces, ¿qué sería de Wally?

Barry sirvió el almuerzo para ambos, mientras Iris se sentó con Wally en brazos y le daba su chupón. Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Había que tomar decisiones, y dado el estado en que se encontraba su familia adoptiva, pensé que tendría que ser él quien lo hiciera.

-Iris, hablé con la administración de la Universidad. Voy a solicitud traslado a Central City.

-Pero… Barry, ¿estás seguro?

-Ustedes me necesitan aquí. No parece que Charles se va a recuperar y tú no puedes con todo. Además entras en un par de semanas.

-Lo sé. Supongo que tendré que contratar una niñera.

-Tal vez no sea necesario si estamos los dos aquí. Podemos acomodar los horarios para que siempre esté alguno con Wally. Eso mientras Charles agarra ritmo otra vez.

Iris suspiró. –Él no se va a recuperar Barry. Se culpa por haber discutido con Ray. Piensa que si no lo hubiese hecho, Ray y Mary no habrían salido y accidentado.

-Lo sé. He tratado de hablar con él, pero está muy afectado. Creo… que me siento culpable también.

-No digas tonterías Barry…

-No lo son, piénsalo. Si no me hubiese alterado como lo hice, nada de esto habría pasado. Ray y Mary salieron a buscarme. Si hay un culpable en todo esto, ese tendría que ser yo.

-Es lo más estúpido que has dicho, Barry –dice Charles suavemente desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba despeinado, con ropa de dormir, sin bañarse y un rostro demacrado. Había bajado mucho peso y su expresión había envejecido en pocos días.

Charles se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, -No debes sentirte culpable de nada, hijo. Además, Iris tú estás equivocada, yo no me siento responsable de la muerte de Ray. Pero sufro, porque lo último que hice fue acusarlo. No lo abracé, no lo besé… no le dije lo orgulloso que estaba de él, del hombre en que se convirtió y lo mucho que me enseñó con su ejemplo. Porque tu hermano fue mi mejor maestro hija. También… sufro por él… porque mi nieto nunca sabrá lo maravillosos que fueron sus padres, y estoy aterrado porque no sé si… seré capaz de cuidarlo como lo hubiese hecho Ray.

Iris sintió que su corazón se rompía con cada palabra dicha por su padre. Barry, sin embargo, sintió consuelo. Lo tomó de la mano. Se dio cuenta que, después de lo mucho que le había tocado perder, al menos tenía a Charles y a Iris, no estaba solo. –Lo lograremos… tú, yo, Iris. Wally sabrá quienes fueron sus padres, él los conocerá por nosotros.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Bután – Seis meses después**

 **– POV Bruce Wayne**

 _El frío y la soledad no son tan pesadas aquí, en medio de la nieve y la oscuridad, como la que he vivido desde aquel día. Me sentí culpable por mucho tiempo por su muerte. Hoy, he enterrado mi culpa con enojo. Ese enojo que estrangula el pesar hasta que el recuerdo de un ser amado sólo es veneno en las venas._

 _La ira es un gran poder, si sabe usar. Si te domina, te puede destruir. Recorrí el mundo para entender a los criminales o al menos eso pensé. Pero ahora que mi camino está casi por terminar, reconozco que un criminal no es complicado, y más que entenderlos a ellos, buscaba entenderme a mí mismo, vencer mis miedos. Ahora sé que temo a mi ira, a lo que ésta me puede llevar a cometer._

 _Para vencer al miedo hay que volverse miedo. Disfrutar del miedo de otros hombres. Y a lo que más teme un hombre es a lo que no ve. Volverse un pensamiento terrible... un espectro... una idea. Abrazar el peor miedo. Unirse a la oscuridad. Ser un símbolo incorruptible y perdurar en el temor de los hombres. He de regresar a Gótica. Volveré para que ningún otro niño sufra lo que yo. Para limpiar mi ciudad. Para ser aquel ser que llenará de miedo el corazón de los criminales._

Entre tanto, en algún lugar del desierto de Nevada, un F15 Eagle sobrevolaba la región.

-Atención, águila cinco. Aquí nido de pájaro.

-Nido de pájaro, aquí águila cinco. Sobrevolando zona… ¡esto es una mierda! –respondió Hal con gran alegría.

El operador sonrió ante el arrebato, pero disimuló al sentir al general Ferris detrás suyo. Éste tomó el micrófono de mala gana. –Cadete Jordan, esto no es momento para exabruptos, utilice la radio como lo indica el reglamento.

-Sí papá águila, como diga –contestó frustrado. Este era su tercer vuelo desde su re ingreso al programa. Jack y su mentor habían lo habían logrado, pero desde el principio su hermano le advirtió que tendría oposición fuerte de Ferris. Durante ese tiempo, aguantó todo de buena gana. Era el primero que debía llegar a los entrenamientos, el último en irse, el que era evaluado constantemente. Pero por más trabas que Ferris buscaba ponerle en el camino, Hal seguía esforzándose.

-Águila cinco, sabes las órdenes. Tienes el blanco a 15 kilómetros de ubicación realizas el ejercicio y regresas. Y por favor, águila cinco, procura no hacer piruetas esta vez –le decía Noah, quien era el operador en ese ejercicio.

-Como ordene nido de pájaro.

Siguió su ruta hacia el punto de control, pero una luz lo cegó por unos segundos.

-Nido… nido de pájaro.

-¿Águila cinco? ¿Qué sucede? Informe.

-Yo… lo siento. Fue una luz extraña. No es…

En ese momento, vio una nave que iba directo hacia él. Con dificultad Hal desvió el avión, pero la nave no identificada rozó una de las alas, haciendo que perdiera el control.

En la base, los monitores empezaron a indicar problemas. Ferris tomó el micrófono. -¡Águila cinco, informe! ¿Qué sucede?

-General… un objeto… con el ala… el control.

La estática no permitía que llegara el mensaje completo. Hal sostuvo el control lo más que pudo hasta que logró descender atropelladamente. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando pudo abrir la escotilla y salir. La radio estaba muerta, y se encontraba a varios kilómetros del puesto de mando más cercano. El protocolo indicaba que debía quedarse con el avión hasta que llegara auxilio, pero vio humo a menos de un kilómetro del sitio. Sacó su arma y caminó hacia él. El sol era fulminante, pero aun así, siguió hasta llegar a la extraña nave rodeado de un aura verde. Nunca antes había visto un artefacto como ese. "¿Será un satélite? No, esa cosa era piloteada." Caminó alrededor, hasta que escuchó a alguien toser. Sacó su arma y caminó hacia el lugar donde venía el ruido. Se quedó frío al ver a un extraño ser frente a él. Era muy alto, por lo menos dos metros 20. Su piel era purpura. Su rostro tenía forma rectangular y alargado, sin un cabello en su cabeza. Jadeaba, y en su torso había líquido, posiblemente sangre, aunque tenía una tonalidad casi azul. Hal se acercó, sin dejar de apuntarle, pero hizo ruido al poner su pie, haciendo que el extraño ser abriera sus ojos. Eran grandes, azules. Su mirada era penetrante. Hal se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

El ser habló en una extraña lengua. –Ey, viejo. No te entiendo.

El extraño sonrió, o al menos eso le pareció a Hal. –Viejo –dijo tratando de imitarlo.

-Sí… emm… soy Jordan. Hal –le dice señalándose al pecho. -¿Y tú? –le pregunta señalándolo a él.

-Abin Sur –le responde. El ser levantó su mano, haciendo que la nave desapareciera. Hal brincó del susto y lo volvió a ver sin dejar de apuntarle. Abin Sur arrugó el ceño y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Ey, tranquilo Abino Sura o como te llames –le dice apuntándole con más fuerza. El anillo en el dedo del alienígena brilló, y el arma de Hal se retiró de su mano, llegando a la mano de Albin Sur.

Hal tenía toda la intención de correr. Estaba simplemente aterrado. –Miedo… puedo sentirlo… Hal Jordan. –le dice. –Pero… voluntad. Tienes mucha… también lo siento.

Abin Sur gimió de dolor. –Morir yo… peligro se acerca… tu mundo en riesgo… tu responsabilidad.

Hal empezó a negar con la cabeza. –Oye amigo, no sé qué te pasa, pero si algo va a ocurrir, puedo llevarte a la base.

-Tu… próximo linterna verde.

Se quitó el anillo de su mano. Inmediatamente su vestimenta cambió a un traje café, muy similar a un minero. Extendió su mano, esta vez con el anillo en su palma. Hal se acercó. Su mano temblaba conforme se acercaba a la de él, y tomó el anillo, que inmediatamente brilló al estar entre los dedos de Hal.

Abin Sur sonrió. –Lo harás bien… Hal Jordan.

Cerró los ojos y quedó inerte. Hal se aproximó y quiso tocarlo, pero un aura verde envolvió a Abin Sur. Conforme la luz ganaba fuerza, Hal se echando para atrás, hasta que el cuerpo se desvaneció. Hal volvió a ver el anillo. Había perdido su brillo, solo sobresalía una piedra verde oscuro. Miró los bordes, y tenía algo escrito alrededor, símbolos extraños. –Seguro es mandarín –se dijo. Rozo los símbolos, y estos cambiaron automáticamente. Leyó en silencio lo que decía. -¿Pero qué es esta mierda?

Escuchó vehículos que se acercaban, así que guardó el anillo en su bolsillo y fue hacia el avión, lleno de dudas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Odio sin límites**

 **Sipnosis:** Hal y Simon experimentan lo dañino y sin sentido que es el odio, mientras una serie de eventos hace que el futuro de cuatro futuros héroes se vuelva incierto. **  
**

* * *

-¡Esto es inaudito Jordan! Estrellaste un F16 en medio del desierto porque un objeto extraño se te puso en frente, ¿y no tienes idea de dónde está?

-Señor, le juro que desapareció. No sé cómo…

Noah esperaba a unos cuantos metros de la oficina de Ferris, sin embargo, podía escuchar los gritos del general.

-¿Cómo está Hal? –le pregunta Simon que recién llegaba.

-Ileso, aunque ahora no está pasando por su mejor momento con Ferris.

-Escucha Jordan, no creas que por tu hermanito y el abogado ese vas a hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

-Con todo respeto, general, no pido favores especiales, ni los espero tampoco. He hecho hasta ahora todo lo que me ha exigido y más, pero le juro que esa cosa salió de la nada, no tuve tiempo de maniobrar.

-Bien, bien. Esperaré las grabaciones. Por ahora retírese a su habitación, no lo quiero ver en los pasillos y mucho menos hablando con su noviecito.

Hal arrugó la cara pero respiro profundo. –Como diga general.

Al salir de la oficina, se encuentra con Simon y Noah. –Oye, ¿qué dijo al final? –le pregunta el rubio.

-Pues… nada Noah, esperará a las grabaciones. A mí no me interesa, igual sé que utilizará esto para sacarme del escuadrón… Simon, ¿cómo estás?

El moreno le sonríe apenas, -Bien, gracias por preguntar Hal. Me tengo ir, suerte con Ferris.

Simon se va, dejando a ambos solos. Noah observa con atención a su amigo, que no quita la vista de Simon. –Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Lewis?

-Emm… ¿qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, Hal. Sabes de qué hablo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Jordan volvió a ver alrededor con temor. –Oye, estamos solos amigo. Dime.

-Pues, después todo el "asunto", nos distanciamos.

-¿Se distanciaron? ¿O te distanciaste? –le pregunta levantando la ceja.

-Noah, qué te puedo decir. No quiero que tenga problemas por mi causa. Todos en la base piensan que estuve con otro chico en el bar, los únicos que saben todo somos nosotros y Damon. Y prefiero que siga así, no quiero que se envuelva en un problema por mi culpa.

-Oh vamos, Hal. Eso es ridículo. El asunto fue tema de conversación unos días, pero después pasó. Todos aquí te aprecian hermano.

-Pues, no todos en realidad –responde al ver a Damon de lejos.

-¿Lo dices por Damon? Es un idiota mandilón Jordan. Hace todo lo que dice esa estúpida rubia, y como Andrea es amiga de Carol.

-Pensé que… bueno, se supone que éramos amigos.

-Irse a un bar y tomar de vez en cuando no te hace tu amigo. Ya lo viste con él. Pero Simon es harina de otro costal. Él realmente se preocupa por ti.

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro. Siempre está pendiente de lo que te pasa, y me pregunta cada vez que puede.

-¿Él… está molesto conmigo?

-No, creo que no, pero si está dolido. Habla con él, fuera de este sitio, para que no haya presión.

-Dime algo Noah, ¿cómo es que nada de esto te incomoda? ¿Dos de tus amigos homosexuales?

-Hermano, no tengo problema con eso, cada quien hace con su trasero lo que le da la gana.

-Que puerco eres Noah –le responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Me saca de quicio la gente hipócrita y moralista. Mira a Ferris. Bien que juega de muy correcto y es un verdadero hijo de perra. Además, ustedes son mis amigos.

-Gracias Noah. Mira, iré a mi habitación, antes que me encuentre a Ferris en los pasillos y me ponga en detención.

-Claro, nos vemos amigo.

Jordan fue a los dormitorios, sin percatarse que otros lo observaban. Cuando entró al edificio, los cuatro lo siguieron.

* * *

Entre tanto, Bruce caminaba por la pista hacia un jet privado. Ahí, Alfred lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras. –Así que estaba vivo, amo Bruce.

El joven sonríe, -¿Cómo has estado Alfred?

-Bien señor, le aseguro que disfrute todas las comodidades de la mansión en su ausencia. Me da gusto verlo de nuevo.

Los dos entran y toman asiento. Después de unos minutos de vuelo, Alfred sirvió una taza de café y puso varios periódicos frente a él. Bruce la tomo, y antes de ingerir la bebida, disfrutó su aroma.

-Hace mucho no tomaba algo tan delicioso.

-¿El agua de río y los te de hierbas no eran de su agrado?

-No, pero el chang era de lo mejor.

 _"¿Chang?",_ se dijo el mayor intrigado. Bruce tomó uno de los periódicos y leyó en voz alta el titular, **Superman rescata 13 personas en derrumbe de edificio, por Lois Lane.**

-Veo que ese hombre sigue dominando los titulares.

-Es difícil pasar desapercibido con todas las hazañas que ha realizado.

-¿Qué se sabe de él?

-Pues tiene gran fuerza, un aliento apaga incendios, y le gusta bajar gatos de los árboles.

-¿No se sabe quién es? ¿O qué pretende?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Bruce vio la fotografía de Superman, -Con todas esas habilidades, podría hacer cualquier cosa, obtener lo que sea, y prefiere salvar gatos. Es extraño.

-Bueno, amo Bruce, hay que agradecer entonces que él sea así.

 _"¿Quién serás, Hombre de Acero?",_ se preguntaba sin quitar su vista de la imagen.

-¿Y bien señor? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

-No hemos llegado a Gótica y ¿ya te aburriste de mi Alfred?

-Bueno señor, con usted nunca se sabe.

-Por ahora, me quedaré en Gótica. Quiero saber cómo va la empresa, y el estado de la ciudad.

-Me parece extraordinario, amo Bruce. Haré todo lo posible porque su estancia sea placentera y no sienta más deseos de irse nuevamente. Por cierto, ¿encontró lo que tanto buscaba?

-Lo sabré cuando esté en Gótica.

* * *

En un campo solitario de Smallville, sobresalían las criptas, algunas perfectamente cuidadas, otras olvidadas con el pasar de los años. Frente a una de ellas, estaba Clark Kent. Dejó unas flores junto a la lápida que brillaba con el nombre Jonathan Kent. Sintió el brazo de su madre rodeando el suyo. –Han pasado 6 años, y aún suspiró pensando que tu papá entrará por la puerta de la casa, sonriendo con su ropa llena de paja.

Clark sonrió, -Y sus botas llenas de tierra.

-¡Ay!, ni me recuerdes eso. Siempre terminábamos peleando por esa horrible maña suya de no limpiarse. Y luego… tú salías como una bala y limpiabas el piso para que estuviera tranquila –le dice al acariciar su rostro.

Clark volvió a ver la lápida, -Lo extraño.

-Igual yo, pero la vida es así Clark. Perdemos viejos amores, pero ganamos otros –le dice levantando la ceja.

-¿Por qué pienso que ya no estás hablando de papá?

-Vamos Clark, ¿me vas a decir que no hay nada entre tú y esa chica reportera?

-Ella… es única. Divertida, sarcástica, intensa… es muy diferente a Lana. Por cierto, ¿qué has sabido de ella?

-Según su tía le está yendo de maravilla en New York, deberías ir un día y visitarla. Sé que la harías muy feliz.

-Es mejor que no –le dice mientras ambos se alejan –Ella hizo su vida aparte, está haciendo lo que siempre soñó, y yo soy parte de su pasado.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Volviendo al tema de la señorita Lane…

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? Solo quiero llegar a tener nietos algún día.

Clark le sonrió bajando la mirada. –No estoy seguro si… podré hacerte abuela.

Martha cambió su expresión sonriente por una preocupada. –Escucha mamá, no sé podría serlo, no soy humano, es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué soy.

-Pero eso no significa que tengas que estar solo toda tu vida. Clark puedes enamorarte, ya lo has hecho.

-Pero, ¿una familia? Ni siquiera sé si podría estar… bueno… con alguien…

Martha se detiene, viéndolo fijamente. -¿Hablas de sexo?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? ¿Es un tema tabú? ¿Se te olvida que estuve casada por 30 años? No pienses que jugaba a la casita con tu papá en las noches.

-Por favor, mamá, no sigas –le dice avergonzado.

-Bien, bien. Solo quiero que no te cierres a la posibilidad de hacer tu vida con alguien, estoy segura que en alguna parte de este planeta hay una persona que puede robarse ese corazón tan inmenso que tienes.

Clark rodeó con su brazo el esbelto cuerpo de Martha, -Bien, pero mientras eso ocurre, la única persona que estará en este corazón serás tú.

Martha recostó su cabeza en su hombro y siguieron caminando. Sin embargo, en su mente estaban clavadas las palabras de su hijo, y pudo reconocer el temor que le embargaba. Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Hal iba por los pasillos, después de haber dejado a Noah. Caminaba rumbo a su habitación cuando escuchó las risas de otros que venían hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó Jordan? ¿Extrañando a tu novio? –le dice Damon al acercarse a él.

Hal lo ignora y sigue su camino.

-Veo que no te rindes, ahora quieres hacerle el favorcito a Johnson.

En ese momento Hal perdió la calma, -¡Deja a Noah fuera de esto Damon!

-¿Qué pasa Jordan? ¿Por qué temes? Claro, sabes que gente como tú no son bienvenidos en ningún sitio.

-Vete al diablo Harris.

Hal se aleja pero se detiene al volver a escucharlo, -Pensandolo bien, Noah no es tu tipo, rubio, alto. No, a ti te gustan más bajos, morenos, con un lindo rostro de niña.

Al escuchar que describía a Simon se volvió y lo empujo contra la pared. –Deja de estarme jodiendo Harris.

Damon se le acercó al oído, -Me voy a encargar que tú y tu insoportable marica salgan de este escuadrón.

-Sí le haces algo a Simon te juro que…

-Oh, pero Harold, ¿no me digas que te enamoraste? ¡Qué tierno!...

La expresión sarcástica de Damon cambió por una severa, -Asquerosos como ustedes bajan la reputación del escuadrón Jordan. Pienso que ya guarde mucho tiempo ese secretico, es hora que tu noviecito haga su maleta, o lo obligaremos a hacerlo.

Hal en ese momento salió de sí y lo golpeó. Los que acompañaban a Damon lo tomaron y empezaron a golpearlo. En ese momento, Simon dio vuelta por el pasillo y vio la escena. Quiso ir, pero pensó mejor y corrió hacia afuera. Al salir del dormitorio, vio a Ferris con otros oficiales, y fue hacia ellos.

-Jordan –les decía casi sin aire –Están golpeando a Jordan.

-¿Dónde? –pregunta uno de ellos.

-En los dormitorios, vengan conmigo.

Los dos oficiales que acompañaban a Ferris fueron detrás de él. Pero Ferris se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, finalmente decidió ir también.

-¡Qué sucede aquí! –grita el oficial Morera al ver el desorden. Simon sintió angustia al ver a Hal en el suelo, con su rostro golpeado. Los cuatro agresores se alejaron.

El otro oficial se acercó a Hal. Estaba mareado y confundido.

-Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral. Lo llevaré a la enfermería –le dice a su compañero.

-Hazlo, yo me encargo de esto.

Richards levanta con cuidado a Jordan y se aleja. –Lewis, vienes conmigo. –dice.

Damon y su grupo vuelve a ver a Simon, que va detrás de Jordan y el oficial Richards. Ferris se encuentra en el pasillo con ellos, y queda sorprendido al ver el estado del castaño.

-¿Quién hizo esta salvajada? –pregunta molesto.

-Harris, Lorens, Reid y Moore –responde Simon.

-Están con Morera. Dos de ellos son parte de tu escuadrón, será mejor que vayas, el asunto te compete.

-Como digas Richards.

Ferris se quedó observándolos, mientras estos se alejaban _. "Malditos idiotas, esto llegó demasiado lejos",_ se dijo y fue hacia el dormitorio.

Hal fue reaccionando un par de horas después. Al abrir los ojos, se alegró de ver dos caras amigas alrededor de su cama. –Jordan, ¿qué demonios? Si pensabas golpear a ese idiota, me hubieses avisado, para descargar estrés –le dice Noah sonriente.

-Sí, bueno. Creo que fueron ellos los que se relajaron usándome como bolsa de boxeo –le responde tratando de enderezarse.

-Espera Hal, no te muevas. El médico dijo que debías estar en reposo al menos 24 horas –le dice Simon.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Solo… me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Y el brazo, las costillas, la pierna, hermano, te dejaron hecho un moretón andante.

-¿Tan mal me veo, Noah? No me imaginé que te preocupabas tanto por mí.

-Oh, sabes que si linda –le dice coquetamente.

Hal se ríe a carcajadas, Simon sonríe tímidamente. En ese momento, entra Ferris, haciendo que el ambiente cambie por completo.

-General, sé que debo explicar…

-No Jordan espera –le interrumpe Noah, -con todo respeto señor él no está en condiciones de…

-No es necesario que me explique lo que estoy viendo por mis propios ojos Johnson. Sé que Jordan no puede dar explicación alguna en este momento, y tampoco es necesario –le responde fríamente. Luego vuelve a ver a Jordan, pero el castaño vio algo diferente en sus ojos.

-No necesito saber las razones que motivaron esa golpiza, hayan tenido toda la razón o no, ellos cometieron un acto salvaje, condenable por la normativa y también por el sentido común. No es la primera vez que los cuatro están envueltos en situaciones similares, y su reincidencia hizo fácil que se tomara medidas esta vez. Vengo a informarle que los cadetes Moore, Harris, Reid y Lorens fueron expulsados del programa. No será necesario su versión de lo sucedido, ya que el hecho habla por sí solo. Espero sinceramente que se recupere y vuelva a las prácticas.

Los tres se quedan sin saber que decir. –General… gracias –le dice Hal sorprendido.

Ferris asiente y sale del cuarto.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo y qué hizo con Ferris? –pregunta Lewis.

-Supongo que al final no es tan hijo de perra como pensaba.

Hal se queda en silencio. A pesar de la medida, sentía un extraño presentimiento, un temor que no podía explicar.

* * *

Aún faltaban varias horas para llegar a Estados Unidos. Alfred se acercó y vio a Bruce dormido. Suspiró al ver sus manos. La piel de sus nudillos estaba maltratada, prueba de que había tenido que luchar con mano limpia. La posición de su cabeza hizo que su cuello quedara expuesto. Tenía algunos cortes, así como su pecho, que sobresalía con su camisa abierta. Pero su atención se fijó en una cicatriz que apenas se asomaba entre la tela. Había sido apuñalado. Se preguntó que tanto tuvo que vivir en esos años. Simplemente tomó un bulto, se llevó un par de prendas, un boleto de avión a Londres, unos cuantos dólares y se fue. Cada uno o dos meses llamaba a la mansión, así Alfred se aseguraba que estaba vivo, pero nada más. La vida de Bruce no fue la misma desde la muerte de sus padres, a pesar de sonreírle y de vez en cuando bromear con él, había en sus ojos una sombra que al pasar los años, se hizo más oscura todavía.

Acercó una manta y lo cubrió. "Descansa, muchacho." Fue hacia otro asiento y se recostó, ignorando las imágenes que pasaban por la mente de Bruce.

Después de unos minutos, Bruce despertó sobresaltado. Nuevamente, las pesadillas de aquella noche lo atormentaban. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Alfred. Éste seguía dormido plácidamente. Se volvió a recostar sobre el asiento. _"Nadie más vivirá lo que yo, nunca más"._

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, Martha llevó a Clark al granero. -¿Qué hacemos aquí, mamá? Está haciendo frío, deberíamos entrar mejor.

-Espera hijo, tengo que darte algo, es importante.

La mujer fue al fondo. Había un enorme mueble donde guardaban herramientas, hizo el intento por empujar, pero era pesado, y apenas lo movió unos centímetros. Clark movió la cabeza divertida, fue hacia ella, y sin dificultad empujó el mueble al fondo. Martha quitó los restos de paja que había en el suelo de madera, dejando a la vista una puerta con candado.

-¿Qué es esto mamá?

Sacó unas viejas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el candado. Clark abrió la puerta, y se quedó frío al ver la nave que estaba ahí.

-Mamá, esto es…

-La nave que te trajo a nosotros Clark. El gobierno vino a Smallville a investigar el extraño fenómeno, pero tu padre había movido la nave en la noche. Lo ocultamos aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por miedo. Pensamos que tratarían de arrebatarte de nosotros. Nos prometimos mutuamente que no te la mostraríamos hasta que fueras lo suficientemente maduro y fuerte para valerte por ti mismo, y creo que es el momento. Clark bajó al lado de la nave. Sintió un escalofrío extraño. No tenía idea de quien era o de dónde venía, pero, ¿cómo este artefacto podría ayudarle?

Acercó su mano a ella y esta, que había estado inerte, encendió. Se abrió el compartimento y Clark miró en el fondo. Había un asiento cómodo, en forma de cuna, probablemente el sitio donde lo colocaron siendo un bebe, y al lado, tres cristales que sobresalían. Clark los tomó y uno de ellos se iluminó, mostrando a un hombre. Su cabello oscuro estaba con algunas canas, y su rostro le era familiar.

-Debe ser tu padre biológico, Clark –le dice su madre que estaba detrás suyo.

 _ **-He esperado por ti, hijo mío.**_

-¿Tú… quién eres?

 ** _-Debo explicarte mucho. Sé que tienes dudas. Pero antes, debes llevar estos cristales a un ambiente similar a nuestro planeta._**

-¿Ambiente? –pregunta Clark sin entender.

- _ **Busca el frío.**_ –le dijo simplemente y desapareció.

-¿Qué busque el frío? ¿Qué quiso decir?

-Piensa hijo. ¿Cuál es el lugar más frío de la Tierra?

* * *

Era fin de mes. Los cadetes tenían permiso de salir y ver a sus familias. Noah y Simon iban tranquilos, conversando animadamente.

-¿Irás mañana a verlo?

-No creo, Noah. Su familia le llamó. Su mamá y sus hermanos estarán ahí. No quiero interrumpir.

-Sería una gran oportunidad de conocer a tu suegra.

-¡Deja eso Noah, por Dios!

-Oh vamos, Simon. Lo quieres. No te hagas más el difícil.

-No me hago el difícil, es solo que… si ellos me rechazan, Hal necesita ahora a su familia.

-No lo harán, recuerda que su hermano lo apoyó con todo ese asunto de su expulsión. Además, le hará bien tenerte cerca… piénsalo Lewis.

-¿Irás con tu familia?

-¿Qué? ¿Ver a mi padre borracho? No gracias. En cambio, conocí una linda chica el mes pasado, cuadramos una salida para hoy, así que pienso pasar un fin de semana envuelto entre las sábanas y sus lindas piernas bronceadas.

Simon sonrió, -Bueno, disfruta entonces.

-Oh amigo, por supuesto que lo haré. ¡Nos vemos! –le dice mientras se aleja.

Simon sigue su camino hacia su auto. Dudaba si ir al hospital o no, pero realmente quería estar con él, más después de lo que habían hablado esa tarde, cuando Noah los dejó solos.

* * *

-No quise hacerte daño, en serio. Pensé, no sé, que al distanciarme así te mantendría lejos de problemas –le trata de explicar Hal.

-Yo lo sé, Hal. Pero me hiciste más daño así. A veces pensaba que tú, bueno… te interesaba alguien más.

El castaño tomó su mano, -Eso jamás. Estas… consciente que… lo que siento por ti es más que sexo, ¿no?

Simon sintió que su corazón se encogía, -Yo igual.

Hal sonrió y lo atrajo hacia él, besando tiernamente sus labios.

-Oye, mañana vendrá mi mamá y mis hermanos, ¿quieres conocerlos?

-Yo… no lo creo conveniente.

-Claro que sí, por favor Simon.

El moreno se quedó dudoso, -Bien, lo pensaré.

* * *

Simon seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero a pesar de sus temores, sentía una gran emoción.

-Hola, Simon –escuchó. Miró adelante y vio a Moore y Lorens frente a él. Caminó hacia atrás y al voltearse Reid le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Damon estaba junto a ellos, sonriendo. Lo tomó del cuello y lo puso contra el auto. -¡Sabes que por tu culpa y de tu maldito novio nos expulsaron, marica!

-Ustedes… se lo buscaron –le dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Así? Espero que no te moleste cargar con los golpes que le faltaron al idiota de Jordan, hijo de puta –le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago.

El silencio del parqueo estaba interrumpido por los golpes y los gemidos de Lewis. Fue así durante varios minutos, hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hal se preparaba para ser dado de alta. Revisó entre su ropa, y sonrió al ver el anillo que aquel ser le había dado. Lo acercó y volvió a leer en silencio aquella inscripción. Aún sintió un poco de nerviosismo al recordar que los extraños símbolos cambiaron a su propio lenguaje con solo rozarlo. Iba a leerlo en voz alta, cuando la puerta se abrió. Esperaba que fuera su familia, pero se sorprendió al ver a Noah.

-Ey, pensé que estarías con tu chica, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama.

Noah estaba pálido, trataba de hablar, pero la voz no salía de su boca.

-¿Sucede algo? Tienes cara…

-Hal… escucha…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bien… ammm… encontraron a Simon estaba mañana en el parqueo.

-¿No entiendo? Por favor Noah, dejá de dar tantas vueltas, ¿qué le pasó a Simon?

-Lo golpearon.

Hal se paró de inmediato. -¿Dónde está? ¡¿Cómo está?!

-Lo llevaron en cirugía, está aquí mismo, tres pisos más arriba.

Hal no esperó. Salió corriendo del cuarto, seguido por Noah. Entraron al ascensor. –No entiendo. ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Fue un asalto?

-No lo creo.

Hal abrió los ojos, -¿Damon?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Nadie sabe nada! ¡Lo dejé en ese mismo parqueo a las 9 de la noche. Estuvo… Dios, como 8 horas en el suelo, solo. No tengo idea de quien pudo haberle hecho esto, Hal.

Llegaron al piso correcto y fueron a toda velocidad, pero Hal se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. Reconoció a la madre de Simon, hablando con un cirujano. Noah se quedó junto a él, esperando. En ese momento la mujer empezó a gritar, clamando por su hijo, negándose a que este había muerto. El médico trató de contenerla, pero ella empezó a caer, completamente destrozada. Hal no se acercó, dio media vuelta por el pasillo. Noah cerró los ojos, limpió una lágrima y siguió a su amigo, que entraba al ascensor.

Jadeaba, y su vista estaba perdida. -¿Hal? Amigo yo…

-Yo lo maté –susurró.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No digas eso!

-Ayer le dije que lo quería y ahora está muerto… yo lo hice… provoqué esto.

Noah tomó su rostro y lo obligó a verlo. –Escúchame bien, Hal Jordan. Lo que pasó no es tu culpa. Tu lo amabas, ambos se amaban. No te sientas responsable por esto. Culpa a los hijos de puta que lo mataron. Ellos lo van a pagar, te lo juro.

Los ojos hasta entonces vacíos, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –Y eso qué. No hará que él vuelva… Lo perdí, Noah. Perdí a Simon.

Noah lo abrazó con todas tus fuerzas. Hal recostó su cabeza en su hombro, y lloró desesperado. Un dolor profundo como una cuchillada se introdujo en su alma, un vacío que lo embargaba.

* * *

 **Dos Días después**

 **Gótica**

Él nunca pensó que su día terminaría de esa forma. Hacía un par de horas había dejado a su esposa embarazada en su viejo apartamento mientras se iba a tomar un par de copas después de otro día infructuoso buscando empleo, y ahora, era perseguido por la policía, disfrazado con un enorme y horrible casco rojo. Vio como las balas impactaron en sus acompañantes, y huyó despavorido hacia la planta, mientras una sombra oscura, muy lejos, lo seguía con la mirada.

* * *

 **San Francisco**

Durante el funeral de Simon, Hal no se percató de los dolientes, los discursos ni los saludos de sus amigos cercanos. No, su atención estaba puesta en el grupo de oficiales que habían venido en representación de la base, específicamente en uno de ellos.

Cuando todos se iban a la comida en casa de los Lewis, Hal esperó paciente a que todos se alejaban. Su madre y sus hermanos estaban con la madre de Simon a varios metros de él, así que se decidió a enfrentarlo, pero una mano amiga en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le dice Noah con determinación.

-¡Él no tiene derecho a estar aquí! –le dice con ira.

-Hal, no te quito razón –le dice susurrando –pero realmente estas dispuesto a hacer un escándalo frente a la madre de Simon.

El castaño volvió a ver a la señora, que aún seguía afectada, y desistió. Noah tenía razón, no podía hacerla sufrir más.

Los oficiales se fueron retirando, pero Ferris volvió a ver a Jordan y Johnson a unos metros de él. Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose fijamente, hasta que Ferris continúo su camino.

-Ese imbécil –dijo Noah, mientras Hal se acercaba al ataúd que en pocos minutos sería enterrado. Dejó la rosa roja que tenía en su mano sobre el ataúd, sin decir nada. No existían palabras de todas formas que sirvieran. Al final, dio media vuelta y se fue con Noah.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, en Gótica…**

-¡Por favor! –suplicó- ¡Por favor… yo… no tengo nada que ver… soy… soy inocente, me obliga… garon –les decía el encapuchado desconocido.

La policía de Gótica iba tras la pista de una banda que asaltaba negocios hacía varias semanas. Finalmente los tenía encerrados en una planta fabricante de agroquímicos.

-Detesto a estos putos encapuchados –decía el oficial Bullock mientras seguía a su compañero. –Entre ese hijo de puta con el casco rojo y el fantasma de negro, Gótica está hecho un manicomio.

Los miembros de la banda estaban encapuchados, pero uno de ellos resaltaba del resto. El del casco rojo, conocido con su alias de Red Hood. Corrió, lo más que le permitía las piernas, pero la policía lo tenía rodeado. Subió por las escaleras, hasta una plataforma, cuando se encontró de frente con una policía, la mujer intentó apuntarle, pero de inmediato el hombre la golpeó, tomó su arma y la puso en su cabeza.

-No… no me obliguen… si me dejan ir… no le haré daño –les decía con voz nerviosa.

* * *

-Eso Wally… un poco más –decía Barry suavemente al bebe de 6 meses mientras le enseñaba su muñeco favorito. El pequeño, lentamente inicio un pequeño gateo hacia su tío. Pero luego, se quedaba quieto y reía al ver a su tío con la Rana René en su mano, dejando a Barry desesperado mientras luchaba para que el niño lo alcanzara. Iris llegó a la sala y sonrió mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros en el bolso.

-Barry, no insistas. El pediatra dijo que los bebes empiezan a gatear entre los 8 y los 10 meses. No lo apresures tanto.

-¡Es que no lo has visto Iris! Te juro que Wally será maratonista algún día.

-¿Lo dices porque se pudo mover un poco ayer?

-Te estoy diciendo Iris… Wally gatea, y solo será cuestión de días para que empiece a caminar… quisiera estar ahí cuando suceda –dice con ilusión.

Se acerca a ellos y se sienta en el suelo junto con Barry. –Lo verás, a cómo te quiere estoy segura que esperara a que estés presente para ese magno acontecimiento –le dice risueña.

-No empieces Iris… es solo que me encariñé mucho con él.

-Lo sé, y él también, ¿verdad Wally? –le dice al coger la rana y jugar en el aire con ella. Wally ríe mientras ambos tíos le llaman para que gatee hacia ellos.

Ninguno se percató que Charles los observaba con atención al pie de la escalera. Sentía paz al verlos con Wally. A pesar que aún lloraba a su hijo, sabía que su nieto nunca estaría solo. Finalmente se puso su saco y se fue, escuchando la risa de su nieto por última vez.

En cuestión de media hora estaba ya en la estación. Mientras firmaba los informes de rutina, puso la televisión de su oficina y escuchó las noticias que provenían desde Gótica. Las cámaras rodeaban el sitio donde la banda de Red Hood se estaba escondiendo. Disparos se escuchaban por el audio. Charles gruñó, "Esos locos enfermos". De alguna forma sentía alivio que en su ciudad no tenían que lidiar con delincuentes de esa calibre, sin embargo, tenían sus propios demonios al cual perseguir. Respiró hondo y abrió la gaveta de su escritorio que siempre tenía bajo llave. En los últimos meses, revisaba todas las noches su contenido. Varias carpetas de diferentes casos sin resolver: Norah Allen, el primero.

Ella era su compañera de trabajo, de las mejores detectives encubiertas de la jefatura, tanto que ni siquiera su propio esposo se había enterado hasta llegado su juicio. Estaba inmersa en un caso cuando fue asesinada. Después de varios años, el caso en que trabajaban Norah y él fue resuelto, sin embargo, nunca hubo una conexión con su muerte, y de hecho, Charles sabía que no existía. ¿Pero quién?, esa era la pregunta que no dejaba la mente de Charles West en todo ese tiempo.

Luego, estaba Henry, el padre de Barry. Su supuesto suicidio resultó ser una farsa, ¿pero por quién? ¿Por qué darse tanta molestia en asesinar a un hombre que estaría toda su vida en prisión? ¿Con qué fin? Al igual que con Norah, no hubo ningún avance, ni siquiera porque Ray insistió.

Y es entonces que recuerda a su hijo y nuera. Habían pasado ya 5 meses, y el dolor era tan fresco como el primer momento. Barry vio la autopsia y el informe, pero no se percató de un detalle, que si vio con atención Charles sin llegar a mencionarle. Abrió la carpeta del caso de Ray y Mary, sacando la fotografía del auto y el informe del forense. Los golpes y abolladuras esperadas, excepto por una sobre el capó, semejante a una pisada. Charles sonrió… era imposible, ¿quién podría hacer un golpe así con solo poner su pie encima? A menos que fuera el super hombre de Metrópolis, pensó. Sin embargo, nada en la carretera justificaba el accidente de Ray y Mary, las pruebas de sangre demostraban que Ray no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol o algún estupefaciente, así que, ¿por qué se accidentó de esa manera?

Cerró los archivos y los volvió a guardar. La única coincidencia era que no existía razón alguna para esas muertes, no había un móvil o alguna prueba física que los conectara.

-¡Teniente! –le interrumpe una de sus oficiales. –Está reportando una toma de rehenes en el Centro Cultural.

-¿Alguna comunicación con los raptores? –pregunta mientras toma su saco y sale con ella rápidamente.

-Ninguna señor.

-Llama a todos los oficiales disponibles, comunícate con SWAT y con el agente Morris de la Oficina Federal, necesitaremos un experto en negociaciones.

-Sí señor.

* * *

En la casa de los Lewis, Hal y Noah conversaban con amigos de la niñez de Simon. Mientras el rubio los hacía reír con las anécdotas del joven en la base, Hal estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La taza de café que le habían servido, estaba frío ya. Su mano izquierda estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el anillo que aquel ser le había confiado. Desde aquel día, siempre lo llevaba consigo, sin saber qué hacer con él.

Finalmente, se puso de pie y salió de la casa. Noah se disculpó y fue tras él. Hal caminó hacia la calle, ya empezaba a anochecer y las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver sutilmente en la bóveda celeste. Pensó en las historias que su madre le contaba de niño e imaginaba en cual de ellas estaba Simon observándolo.

-Amigo, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Noah al acercarse.

-Es difícil –murmuró, sin quitar la vista del cielo –hablar de él sabiendo que no va a volver.

Noah suspiró y fue a su lado. –Sabes que Simon te daría una patada en tu enorme trasero si te viera mal.

-Pero ya no lo podrá hacer, Noah. Y los que le hicieron esto…

-Los hallaron.

Hall volvió a ver a su amigo sin entender. -¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes fueron?

Noah se quedó en silencio unos segundos. -¿Fue él? ¿Fue Damon?

El rubio simplemente asintió, haciendo que la ira e impotencia de su amigo creciera aún más.

* * *

En Central City, Barry iba en su vehículo a la jefatura, donde haría su pasantía. Después de varios meses, logró incorporarse a la Academia Forense, y haría su primera práctica ahí. Aunque Charles no estaba muy contento, le ayudó para que pudiese ingresar y tenerlo vigilado.

Mientras el joven conducía, vio un alboroto en la calle. Varios patrulleros tenían un bloqueo, a unas cuadras del Centro Cultural de Central City. Barry dejó su vehículo y se acercó. Desde donde estaba, pudo a Charles con varios oficiales. El equipo SWAT había llegado y estaban preparando un asalto.

En la escena, el negociador trataba de entrar en razón al grupo, mientras Charles estaba atento a todo, dando indicaciones a sus oficiales, mientras esperaban que los SWAT entraran en acción. Barry aprovechó que conocía esas calles, y por un callejón, logró evitar a los oficiales. Se puso su identificación de forense auxiliar y se acercó. No podía escuchar lo que sucedía, pero pudo ver movimiento. En cuestión de minutos empezaría el asalto, cuando sobrevino una explosión dentro del Centro. El equipo de asalto no esperó más y entró de inmediato, acuerpado por los oficiales y Charles.

* * *

-Señor, los medios están rodeando la planta –dice Alfred por el comunicador, mientras ve la pantalla recién instalada en la cueva. –No creo que sea conveniente dejarse ver.

No respondió. Observaba toda la situación desde el techo de la planta. La policía tenía rodeado a Red Hood, mientras él tenía a la oficial como rehén.

-Amo Bruce, hasta ahora ha tenido suerte porque no ha sido visto ni fotografiado, pero ahora hay decenas de oficiales y cámaras. Es casi imposible que…

Pero éste lo ignoró. Al ver que la mano del criminal empezaba a tambalear, entendió que era el momento de actuar.

Bullock estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero trago seco cuando vio a su compañero ponerse de pie. –Oye, ¡qué demonios haces! –le susurra, pero no hizo caso. El detective de cabello castaño claro camino hacia el criminal con lentitud.

-Soy James Gordon –le dice mientras deja su arma en el suelo. –Ves. No estoy armado. Hablemos. Sé que no quieres hacerle daño a esa mujer.

-Si mueve un músculo…

-Oye amigo, no podrás salir de aquí vivo si le haces daño. Estas rodeado. Hagamos esto más fácil. Hasta ahora, ustedes no han asesinado a nadie. No lo empeores…

-¡Yo no estaba con ellos! ¡Soy inocente! –les grita desesperado, mientras refuerza su agarre.

-Bien, bien. Tú no eres parte de esto. Te creo. En ese caso, lo mejor es que colabores.

Bruce detuvo su avance al ver al detective. Lo reconocía perfectamente.

El enmascarado de rojo, titubeó por unos segundos, y luego le apuntó a Gordon sin explicación. Éste cerró los ojos, y escuchó el choque de la bala, pero al ver, vio la silueta de un hombre, vestido completamente de negro, frente a él.

La bala había rebotado en el protector del pecho. El criminal tiró al suelo a la mujer y huyó del hombre de negro, mientras este lo seguía. Gordon fue hacia la mujer y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora tenemos a dos! ¡Todos, deténganlos!

Gordon observó el movimiento e intentó detenerlos, -¡Harvey, espera! ¡Él me salvó!

En ese momento, ambos encapuchados subían los escalones y llegaron a un puente que unía dos plataformas, sobre varios contenedores de productos químicos.

El desconocido volvió a ver a su perseguidor, vestido completamente de negro, con una capucha que cubría su rostro. Le apuntó sin miedo, -Si te acercas…

En ese momento, varios disparos de los oficiales impactaron en el metal y en el costado descubierto de Bruce que apenas se pudo sostener. Red Hood intentó huir, pero tropezó y cayó sobre la baranda, apenas siendo sostenido por Bruce, que rápidamente se lanzó y lo sujetó.

El hombre jadeaba aterrorizado, -Por… por favor… no me dejes caer.

Bruce hacía fuerza para subirlo, pero el dolor era mucho. La mano del criminal empezó a resbalarse hasta que finalmente, soltó su agarre.

* * *

Al otro lado del país, Barry aprovechó que estaban sacando a los rehenes y entró al Centro. Disimuladamente caminó entre los oficiales, sin ser molestado. El edificio era un complejo enorme, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde ir. El humo venía del segundo piso, donde estaban los auditorios de música. Fue tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó la voz de Charles. No entendió que decía, así que caminó hacia la tercera puerta después de las escaleras. Entonces su piel se erizó al escuchar un grito de su padre adoptivo. En ese momento no lo pensó, corrió hacia la puerta. Al llegar se quedó sin aliento al ver una figura extraña, de color amarillento, con una serie de rayos que lo rodeaban. Charles estaba en el suelo, con una herida en el pecho. La criatura volvió a ver al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres?... ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Aún no es tu momento, amigo –le respondió con una voz fría.

Entonces, como una ráfaga, la criatura fue hacia Barry sin que él pudiese reaccionar. Apenas lo roso, pero eso hizo que el joven saliera volando hasta chocar contra la pared y caer inconsciente.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Hal dejó a sus amigos y familia atrás. Necesitaba estar solo. Fue hacia la bahía y caminó hasta llegar al final del puente. La brisa del mar era muy fuerte y frío, así que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos de su jacket, pero sintió nuevamente aquel anillo. Lo sacó y lo miró curioso.

Recordó aquellas palabras que tanto lo confundieron…

"Miedo… puedo sentirlo… Hal Jordan. Pero voluntad… tienes mucha… Lo harás bien, Hal Jordan"

¿Voluntad?, se dijo con una mueca. Volvió a revisar la frase que tenía gravada, y esta vez, la leyó en voz alta…

 **En el día más claro, en la noche más oscura,**

 **la maldad no escapará a mi vista!**

 **Que aquellos que realizan la labor del mal,**

 **teman a mi poder... la luz de Linterna Verde**

En ese momento, el anillo empezó a brillar y a flotar en frente suyo. Hal caminó hacia atrás sin saber qué hacer, mientras la luz se hizo más y más intensa, hasta cubrirlo todo alrededor. Cuando se disipó, el puente con vista al mar, estaba completamente vacío.

Mientras que esos tres hombres estaban cara a cara con su destino, Clark estaba en una zona perdida e inexplorada del Ártico. "Busca el frío", fueron las palabras de ese hombre del holograma de la nave que lo trajo a la Tierra. Sacó de su maletín los tres cristales. No habían cambiado a pesar de estar en contacto con el ambiente frío. Suspiró frustrado, y sin saber que más hacer, lanzó con rabia los objetos lejos. Iba a alzar vuelo, cuando se escuchó un estruendo. Clark volvió a ver al horizonte, y miró sorprendido como el entorno, poco a poco, iba cambiando, frente a sus propios ojos.


End file.
